Percy Jackson for President
by TheDragonNamedAce3
Summary: When Percy Jackson's Freedom club is threatened to be disbanded, he is coerced by his peers to run for student body president in order to oppose the removal and save the club. Watch as he goes against front runner Annabeth Chase and the devious Octavian, while learning about the skeletons which make up the foundation of Goode Prep.
1. Freedom Club

**New Story, based on and inspired by the VN Koi to Senkyo to Chocalate.**

 **I don't own any PJO or HOO characters or the VN. All credits are given to the writers. I just decided to go with this story because it's a pretty good one. I'm using many similar concepts, but putting my ideas mixed into it.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare always started her day the same, wake up 6:00am, put on her Goode Preparatory uniform, consisting of a maroon jacket, white dress shirt, maroon colored tie or bow around her neck, which ever she felt like wearing that day, gray plaid and pleaded skirt, and black dress shoes. With her frizzy red hair tied into a tight bun and her trusty blue comb in her school bag, she grabbed her house keys and left the Dare mansion by 6:30. Taking her usual short cut through the busy city of New York, she made it to her best friend Percy Jackson's home in ten minutes. Like every morning for the past 10 years, she would make her way up to the apartment, and with her key own key, she would open the door and see Sally Jackson preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Sally." She smiles.

"Good morning Rachel." She smiles.

"What's for breakfast today?" She asks.

"Oatmeal," She says. "Rachel could you pass me the cinnamon?"

She snaps her fingers, "That's the thing we forget to get from the market."

"Oh right," Sally shakes her. "Well I guess we're eating cereal today."

"I'll go and wake up Percy." She lets out a fake groan.

Sally laughs. "Alright then."

The Jackson's apartment was like her second home. She ate breakfast and dinner with them, her best friend lived there, and Sally was like the caring and warm mother she wishes she had. Sometimes she would even sleep over; of course, she would sleep in the living room, but didn't mind sleeping on the sofa if it meant hanging out with her friend more.

Opening the door, she found her friend still sleeping even though the alarm was blaring. How he could possibly sleep through such sound was a mystery to her? Turning off the alarm, she begins to jumps on Percy's bed.

"Percy wake up." She shouts repeatedly.

He groans and turns to his side.

"Rise and Shine."

He throws a pillow at her.

She catches it and throws herself next to him. With one hand propping her head up and the other with a pillow she begins to smother him. "Wake up or die."

Percy pretends to struggle beneath the pillow, shaking his body and flaying his arms out. Then he stops.

"Oh no," She says in fake despair. "Sally."

Sally walks in and sees the scene in front of her. She lets out an exaggerated gasp out, "What's wrong?"

"I accidentally killed Percy by smothering with a pillow." She fakes a sob.

"Dear heavens," She sighs. "But don't fret, I know a way of resuscitating him." Sally takes a glass of water on Percy's bedside table and waves her hands in front of it like if she were casting a spell. "Take this glass of water which I have blessed and pour it on my dear son's head to resuscitate him."

Percy flinches under covers.

"Thank you Sally." Rachel puts a hand over her heart. "With your holy water I shall resuscitate him."

Percy sat up. "I'm awake."

"Egad," Sally exclaims. "He is alive."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." He yawns.

"Oh it is." Rachel high fives Sally.

"Fine you win," He raises his hands in defeat. "Now get out because I'm going to get dressed."

"Remember to change your boxers." Sally smiles.

"Yeah." He closes the door behind him.

Once dressed in his uniform, which resembles the girl's uniform, but of course instead of a skirt he wore gray plaid pants, he joined Rachel and his mother for breakfast.

"Where's Paul?" Noticing the empty seat next to him.

"Early meeting in the morning, something about next year's curriculum." Sally says as she begins to read the morning newspaper.

"Okay."

Paul Blowfis is a ninth grade English teacher at Goode Preparatory as well as Percy's stepfather and Sally's new husband.

Once done Percy and Rachel headed down their usual route, which leads them to a bus route. The majority of the students, whom attend Goode Preparatory, come from wealthy families who send their children by town car or a limo. Nevertheless, a minority takes the city bus to school. While Rachel Elizabeth Dare opted to walk to school, Percy on the other hand, did not have a choice. Personally, Percy didn't care whether he went to a private or public high school, but his mother insisted and since Paul teaches at Goode Prep he was able to pull strings. Since he wasn't able to pay full tuition, he was put on the scholarship program. Being a scholarship student Percy, means having to have a 3.0 average and above, which is difficult for him considering he has ADHD and dyslexia, although not impossible it was still a lot of work. He also works on the weekends as a swim instructor, teaching kids how to swim and as a lifeguard at a gym.

Percy and Rachel were about to enter class when a girl with press badge around her neck and a girl with a studio camera came up to them.

"Hello I'm Drew, I am part of the broadcasting and journalism club, and I would like to ask you a question." She turns to Percy.

Rachel steps in between Drew and Percy, "Sorry we're running late to our class."

Drew forces a smile a towards Rachel and then turns to Percy, "Lacy."

"In 3,2" On one she points to Drew.

She smiles into the camera, "Hello I'm Drew from the broadcasting and journalism club, reporting from the hall and here to ask some questions to the student body of Goode Academy, here joining me is…." She points the mic in Percy's direction ignoring Rachel's presence."

"Umm Percy Jackson."

"What grade are you in Percy?"

"I'm a junior."

"Awesome, so as a junior and future senior for next year it very important to pick a president that will represent your grade well. As of now, it has been announced we have two strong candidates both from the student council who are running for student government president," She turns to the camera. "First, we have junior class representative Octavian Augustus, who is well known to be charismatic, approachable, and smart. Next, we have Annabeth Chase, treasurer, who in the lead to even be considered to be the next president, due to the way she wants to change certain of policies. So the question is, who are you thinking of for, Annabeth or Octavian, any other candidate, or undecided?"

"I haven't been following up with the student elections," he shrugs. "So I don't have an opinion."

"Okay," She forces a smile. "But if you had to chose someone on the spot who would you vote for?"

"I guess I would go with the third option," He scratches the back of his head nervously, "I mean you never know who want to run and what they can to the table, so uhh yeah."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Cut." Lacy shouts.

She turns to Percy and rolls her eyes. "We'll notify you if we decide to use your interview," She snaps her fingers and begins walking away. "Lacy."

Lacy runs behind Drew.

"It's reasons like that remind me every day that I hate this school." Rachel says.

"Right," He says. "So who are you going to vote for?"

"I don't know," She says. "But I've heard that many people are thinking of voting for Annabeth Chase."

"Same here," He nods. "Most of the guys are voting for her because she's hot. And I guess she's popular with the girls."

Rachel asks under her breath, "Are you thinking of voting for her?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Percy shrugs and they both enter their class.

When classes ended and the lunch rang, Percy was one of the first people out the door. Lunch was horrible, not the food per say, but the timing itself. In order to get to the cafeteria and score the best food, you would run from one end of the school to the other, because although Goode Prep is huge in size it's also huge in numbers. Leading to many people pushing or shoving you as you tried to make your way through the halls, if anything this was one of things that happened in every type of school. An elbow to the face here, an elbow to the gut there, and constantly being pushed into someone.

Trying to make his way through the crowd and avoid being pushed around, he decided to take a detour from his usual way. The halls on this side of the school were less crowded, but unfortunately were smaller. Before he could do anything, a door opens on him, crushing him against the wall.

He groans.

"Are you okay?" He hears a voice.

He tries to soothe the back of his head. "Yeah."

He looks up to find himself standing in front of a pretty girl.

"I am so sorry." She says apologetically.

"It's fine," His voice cracks. "I mean I'm good."

She smiles, "You know you shouldn't be walking inside of the red circle."

"I know," he smiles. "But shouldn't you check if there's anyone behind the door."

"I will now."

"Did I say sorry?"

"For what?"

"For walking in the red circle."

"Are you sure you don't have concussion?"

He shrugs. "Maybe."

They both laugh.

"I'm Annabeth." She greets.

"Last time I remembered was that my name was Percy Jackson," he laughs. "I'm Percy."

"Annabeth," A girl runs up to her and grabs her wrist. "We've got to get going."

"See you around." She says as she's being pulled away.

"Yeah." Percy waves with dumbfounded look on his face.

Once done getting his lunch he would head to Paul's English classroom, where the "Freedom Club" met. The freedom club, was as its name implies, just being free. In the club were all kinds of people who would stereotypically belong to different social cliques, however, it was because the stigma that these certain individuals came together and formed the "Freedom Club," to just be and feel like normal people. The current club president was Rachel Elizabeth Dare a junior, who is known by the entire school as daughter of the CEO of Dare Enterprises and Dare International. The former club president was Silena Beauregard, a senior who had stepped down from her position three months prior to her graduation. She is known for being the "it" girl and the daughter of two A-list actors who are more famous than Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. The vice president Jason Grace, a junior, who is the son of the current headmaster of the school and known by everyone as the school's own "Golden Boy." Nico Di'Angelo, a junior, known to be a descendant from all the executioners mentioned in history and given the moniker of "Prince of Death" by the school. Another member was Clarisse La Rue, a junior, known to be one of the first females to join the school's wrestling team, she is seen by others as a "She-man," because of her bulky build and her desire to wrestle. Connor Stoll, a junior, known by other's as Travis's little brother and prankster. He enjoys pulling pranks, but the fact that people expect him to always do it and living under his older brother's shadow, makes school difficult for him. Hazel, a sophomore, and half sister to Nico Di'Angelo. Unlike her brother, she doesn't share the same fate, but she's seen as weird because she's too proper and her mannerisms aren't of someone her age. They judge her too quick not knowing that she lives with her sick great grandmother who has raised as her own. Lastly, Percy Jackson, a junior, who is labeled as an idiot because he has trouble concentrating and reading, due to his dyslexia and ADHD. Even though there have been assemblies of mental awareness, some still saw him as idiot who didn't belong with the intellectually gifted. Being part of the "Freedom Club," was a safe haven for all of them.

"Hey." He takes a seat next to Nico and Jason, who are concentrating on their game.

"Hi." They both answer in a monotone voice as they continue playing their card game of "Speed."

"You can't double stack." Nico says.

"I didn't. Put the cards down individually." Jason looks at his final card in his hand.

"Whatever," Nico snorts. "You have one card left, but I have a good hand."

"I just need an ace or a queen." Jason says confidently.

"I'm playing who's ever next." Percy says.

"Nope," Silena says as she files her nails. "Whoever loses I'm next, then after me is Connor." She points to the Stoll who is lying on top of three desks and sleeping. "Hey where is the other half Perchel?"

Percy groans as he plops a spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth, "Can you stop calling us that?"

"Nope," She smiles playfully. "Because it's easier to call you both Perchel, since you're always together, then to say your names individually."

"I thought it was because they're dating." Nico says.

"For the hundredth time, she's not my girlfriend, we're not dating—." Percy balls his fists.

"Then why are you two always together?" He asks.

"We're friends, just friends who've known each other since we were seven. She's my best friend."

"Thanks for throwing us under the bus." Jason points to himself and Nico.

"We're just friend alright," Percy says. "Nothing else."

"Just friends," Rachel leans against the doorway. "Why Percy I thought we were more than _just_ friends. You see this is the reason why we don't because you see me for me, like a woman," She begins to laugh. "I'm sorry I can't do this any longer."

"Oh look both halves of Perchel are here," Silena says in a sing songy way. "Cuz to is better than one."

"Uggh don't remind me," Rachel shakes her head. "I hate that song, it will always remind me of having to a dance with Percy."

"Trust me it wasn't good on my end," He says. "Not only did I have to pay—."

"So he was your date?" Silena raises an eyebrow.

"More or less." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I had to pay 50 dollars to go to a dance that I didn't want to go in the first place, I had to rent a tux for the masquerade dance only to find out it was a semi-formal, that and she never paid me back."

"So I made a mistake, I'm sorry but the dance was made even worse with your attitude, not to mention every time we danced together you would step on my toes," She flicks Percy on the forehead. "And you ditched me have way through the dance to flirt with some girl from another school."

"You said you didn't mind."

Nico shakes his head in disapproval, "C'mon man it's a no brainer, of course she would say no."

"Percy you should know that it is polite and common courtesy to remain with the person you came," Hazel says. "Did you at least open the door for her?"

"Yeah I guess. But I didn't know it was something official like that. We went as friends, I thought I didn't need to pull out all the stops."

"Well there you have it," Rachel says proudly. "That's why we can never date."

Silena gives Rachel a look.

Rachel stands up. "It seems that everyone is here—."

"Where's Clarisse?" Nico asks.

"She's running an errand for me," Rachel clears her throat. "On a serious note, today's club after school activities is cancelled. However, we are going to go and visit Piper today, so if anyone is interested in joining Silena and I, we'll be meeting at her house after school."

"I'll go." Jason swallows hard.

Percy puts a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder, "I'll go too."

"Thanks." Jason says.

"Me too." Nico nods.

"Count me in." Connor yawns.

"Alright then it's settled we'll be meeting at Silena's." Rachel says.

"I'll text you guys the—." Silena adds.

Someone slams the door open, in comes Clarisse stomping and balling her fists as if she's going to hit someone. "Live stream. Now."

"Whoa Clarisse are you okay?" Silena runs up to her.

"No," She grits her teeth. "Go onto the school website."

"Why?" Rachel asks

"Just do it," She barks. "Now."

Connor gets on the computer, "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

She shoves him out of the way, "Got to the student government page and click live stream."

"I got it." Mr. Blowfis plays the live stream off his computer and onto the projector. The stream is live from the school's auditorium. Students fill all the seats in the auditorium, while the student government council is sitting at the front in their official seats. The current president and senior Luke Castellan sits in the center, while his vice president Ethan Nakamura another senior at his right. With all the other student government officials fanning out to Luke's side. On the stage, speaking at the podium is the treasurer and junior Annabeth Chase.

"…as you all know each club and team that is formed within the school is given mandatory funds. After thorough inspection, it has come to my attention that there are some clubs that aren't deemed worthy of having such funds. Some don't meet their key objectives which were proposed, when the clubs were formed.

Many seemed shocked. Whispers and murmurs are heard throughout the auditorium.

"As part of my candidacy and as treasurer, I propose rather than wasting money, we should utilize the funds for actual clubs and teams. I have made a list of clubs that will be under inspection; those who do not meet the requirements will be disbanded."

Mr. Blowfis turns off the projector.

"And guess who happens to be top three on the list." Clarisse points to the screen.

The Freedom club was number three.

"What should we do?" Connor asks.

Everyone turns to Rachel, even Silena and Paul. Rachel turns to Percy, "You still want to vote for her?"

"Not if she wants to disband our club."

"Then it's settle you go and vote for Octavian." Mr. Blowfis says.

"No," Jason is the first one to speak. "There's something about that guy."

"Yeah." Everyone agrees.

"Plus he was handing out concert tickets to his dad's concert hall—." Silena adds.

"That's not that bad." Connor interjects.

"It is if you're trying to buy votes." Clarisse responds.

"You're right." Connor takes something out of his pocket, crumbles it into a ball and throws it into the recycle bin.

"So how are we going to solve this problem, first we have the blonde front runner to deal with, then we have the elections to worry about." Hazel says.

"Another reason to hate this school, the student council gets to rule the school and decide what changes are made for the entire school." Rachel says.

"The school does this to implement a sense of leadership," Mr. Blowfis adds. "we do it to mold students into future leaders. And if that's not convincing, the entire staff has a t- shirt with the saying, "Molding today's students for a better tomorrow."

"I've seen the shirt." Percy says.

"It's democracy," he continues. "Where you get to choose who you want to represent you, and if you can't find anyone someone needs to step up and do something. Don't be one of those people who complain about the government when you don't even vote, don't even stand up to make a difference. If you want to be heard do something."

"So basically you want one us to run for president?" Percy asks.

"Let me rephrase it so all of you could understand this, do you want your club disbanded."

"No." He says.

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because what? You say you want the club, but you don't do anything? What makes this place so gods damn important?" Paul looks at all of them.

Percy nods. "This is our safe place. We feel somewhat normal," He says. "Piper McLean brought me to this place. Before I didn't have a lot of friends, I was considered the class idiot, a kid who couldn't real well and couldn't sit during class because of my dyslexia and ADHD. I didn't want to go to school, because of the stuff people said. But being part of this club, made me feel like I wasn't alone. Luckily, the majority of us get to leave here soon, but what about other kids who have felt like we do. Where do they belong? What about Piper?"

"We have a promise to keep," Jason adds. "we have to keep this place alive. For others like us out there. For Piper."

"For Piper." Silena says.

"For Piper." Nico joins in.

"I didn't know her personally," Hazel says. "But the fact that she started this club for outsiders like us makes this place even more special. For Piper."

"For Piper." Everyone else joins in.


	2. Annabeth Chase vs The Freedom Club

When school ended the "Freedom Club" member had gathered at Silena's home, from there they went to visit Piper. Piper McLean was 15 and a freshman when she started the club. As a child she was always viewed differently, due to her weak constitution and being diagnosed with leukemia at age seven. While most kids played outside or went to each other's birthday parties, Piper was in a hospital bed surrounded by many doctors and nurses. Her only company and best friend, her half sister Silena. Although not cured, Piper would attend school when she would feel better. Not being as social as her older sister and being seen as "sick" by the other students, people would constantly pity her or avoid her. Considering school was the only place that made her feel like a normal child, she continued going, even though things weren't going well in the social department. When she entered 8th grade she met a blonde haired boy with a cute scar on his lip that treated her normal, although things weren't looking up for him. In a short time, the two fell for each other. Piper meeting her first love in what was a short lifespan for her. Entering high school, the two were still strong, but Piper's constitution kept getting worse day by day to the point, that she would miss days and even weeks of class. Returning to school, she felt ostracized by many of the other girls as they talked about current events or day-to-day things that happened in class, unfortunately none that she was caught up with.

Leaning against her locker was her boyfriend Jason, with a yellow sunflower in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She hugs him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiles.

"With a sunflower?"

"Yeah," He hands it to her. "Because you're the brightest part of day. I know it's suppose to be a sun instead, but I went with a sunflower, get it?"

She laughs.

"It's corny I know," He says shyly. "Sorry."

"It's cute. I will treasure this sunflower forever."

"Watch it Death Breath." A guy pushes another guy to the floor, causing all of his books and notes to fly everywhere."

Jason and Piper walk over to the guy who had fallen on the floor, and help him pick up his stuff.

"Thanks." He takes Jason's hand.

"No problem." Jason says.

"Here you go," Piper hands the guys the paper. "I am Piper and this is Jason."

"Nico," He responds. "And thanks for helping me get my stuff."

"Don't mention it," She smiles. "Besides those guys are jerks."

"There's a lot of them at this school." Nico starts to walk away. As he walks through the halls they notice people make an entrance for him, like if they were scared or disgusted by him.

"Poor guy." Piper says.

"I wish there was something that we can do to change that." He puts a protective around her.

"Me too."

 **2 years later. Present**

 **The next day during lunch**

"Maybe could you talk with your dad?" Nico suggests to Jason.

Jason shakes his head, "You guys know how this school works. He'll just tell us to bring it up to the student council."

"Any other ideas?" Rachel sighs.

"Hey where's Percy?" Nico asks.

"Taking a test." She says.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in?" Rachel says. Usually people just walk in.

Annabeth Chase walked in; she had a business like face, with a briefcase in one hand and folder in the other. She was beautiful like everyone describes her. Tall, athletic figure, and with blonde princess like curls.

"May I help you?" Rachel crosses her arms defensively.

"I'm looking for Rachel—."

"You're looking at her."

"I'm Annabeth—." She says.

Rachel quickly cuts her off, "I know who you are."

"According to my records you're the club president," She reads out of the folder. "The Freedom Club."

"Yes."

"As treasurer I am here to inspect your club. It appears to me that your club is not following the key objective that was proposed two years ago. It says that your club's purpose is to create a welcoming environment and council those in need," She starts walking around the room. "Yet I see the members playing cards and eating snack around a table. Unless this a unorthodox strategy for peer mediation, it seems that you're all just hanging out."

Rachel doesn't respond.

"We're not peer mediating at this moment." Silena says.

"True," She nods. "However, if your intention was to help your fellow peers, why didn't you disband the club and join the peer mediation group which was created this year. As you know, we can't have two clubs that serve the same purpose. "

"Some things may seem similar, but they're not," Rachel responds. "Yes we peer mediate, but this room is open to those who want to interact with new people."

"Like the Friendship Club?" She asks. "I believe we also have one of those as well. I think I've—."

"Hey guys," Percy burst through the room. "I have an…." He sees Annabeth standing next to Rachel. "Annabeth?" he smiles.

"You remembered my name," she smiles. "good."

"Apparently the hit wasn't enough to mess with my head," He knocks on his skull. "What brings you…." Annabeth has a folder in her hand. All the members are silent. Rachel looks like she's on the defense. Oh.

She clears her throat and her tone becomes serious, "I am inspecting "The Freedom Club," what bring you here?"

"I'm a member of this club."

Rachel clenches her jaw and forces a smile. "Excuse us. Percy side window."

Percy seems confused, but still follows her to the side of the room. "What's up?"

"Do you know each other?"

"We met when she hit me with the door." He smiles.

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "You must have hit your head really hard because you're be smiling."

"It sounds worse than it is." Annabeth says.

Apparently they weren't being as discreet as they thought they were.

"Yeah," He smiles. "Relax."

"Are you sure?" She seems genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," It was moments like these that he found her annoying, making a big deal out of nothing. "Relax."

"Percy," Annabeth walks up to both of them. "You're not being a thankful boyfriend."

"Perchel." Silena says in a sing dong voice.

"Perchel?" Annabeth asks. She looks at the both of them.

"Percy and Rachel. Perchel." Silena explains.

"We're not Perchel," says in an annoyed voice. "We're not dating or boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends that do everything together. Aren't we in a time now where a guy and girl can be friends with no romance attached. Besides Rachel is like another dude." Percy playfully punches Rachel on the arm.

Hazel shakes her head in disbelief.

Nico face palms.

Jason doesn't know what's going on.

Clarisse stifles a laugh.

"Dude." Connor says.

"Thanks Percy." Rachel rolls her eyes.

Annabeth excuses herself and leaves, leaving everyone giving Percy weird looks.

"What?" Not knowing what he had done wrong.

 **Later, Rachel's house.**

She had been lying on her bed, replaying what Percy had said today in the club. On top of that was the fact that Percy and Annabeth Chase were getting along too well, for two people on opposite sides of the spectrum. She turns to her side and on her bedside table is a picture of her and Percy at a dance.

"Guys are so dense."

 **The Next day**

"After some thinking I came up with an idea." Percy says. "If we want things to change at this school for the better and save our club, someone needs to step up. Any volunteers."

"I nominate Percy." Rachel says.

"Me too even though I don't count." Silena adds.

"Wait. What? Why me?" He asks.

"You're the one that brought it up." Rachel pats Percy on the head.

"But what about Jason?" He points out.

"Why me?" Jason asks.

"She's your girlfriend and it just seems like a good fit being the headmaster's son and all."

"No," He says. "I don't want to do it and I can't, I'm not good at public speaking?"

"And you think I can?"

"Percy if no one was in the room, you would find a way to spark up a conversation with someone, heck even the wall." Rachel adds.

"But that shouldn't be a reason, Rachel why don't you do it?"

"Nope, you've said it yourself a millions of times that I am not at being in control of things. You've even said that the reason I am able to run this club is because there are no official responsibilities, do you really want me to be in charge of the school."

"Good point," he says. "But that doesn't mean you should throw the responsibility onto me. You guys should consider voting for someone who will represent you and all those other groups who are on the chopping blocks with us. We have to consider who's going to stand up for the little guy, who shows loyalty in the toughest of times. Whoever it is will have to face Octavian and Annabeth, who are tough competitors. Like Bob Marley said, "Get up, stand up. Stand up for your right. Get up stand up, don't give up the fight."

"Percy did research?" Connor laughs. "Dude you say you don't want to be president but you're showing all the signs of a good one."

"I don't want to be president," he raises his voice. "I'm not smart or charismatic or good looking as they are. If I go in, we'll lose."

"But we want someone to represent us," Nico says. "We want a voice. Haven't we been through so much for the last three years? Yet you know what keeps us sane or grounded, it's this place. I want to fight for this club."

"Then you be president." Percy storms out of the room and runs to the bathroom, splashing water in his face to calm down. Water always seemed to do the trick for him.

"Calm down." He says to himself. Walking towards the exit of the campus, he notices, someone familiar sitting on a bench. She had her laptop on her laptop, with a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. Seeing as she was concentrated, he knew she wouldn't give him the time of day much less remember his name.

She looks up from her laptop, "Hi Percy."

"Hi Annabeth." He smiles.

"It's good to see that you got your memory back." She laughs.

"Well now I'm sure I'm Percy Jackson," he says. "So what are you studying?"

"Nothing," She says. "I'm just making some blueprints."

"Blue prints?"

"I'm building a scale model of the school. For recreational purposes."

"So you like making blue prints?"

"Well I have to if I want to be an architect."

"Architect?"

"What's with the question?" She moves her things and makes space for him, prompting him to sit next to her."

"I thought you would actually want to be president of the U.S," he says. "Because—."

"I'm running for president," She says. "No. I think politics are interesting but enjoy architecture more."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Alright." She closes her laptop, giving him her full-undivided attention.

"Why are you disbanding some of the clubs?"

"I take it your from one of the clubs?"

He nods. "The Freedom Club."

"I believe you're one of the first to be under inspection."

"Yeah."

"So why do you want to disband our club?"

"You eat snacks and play games together, what is the difference between your group of friends and other students who hangout outside of school?"

Thinking about it, he knew she was unto something. Two days ago, they were just playing heads up seven up and mafia. "Well…."

"If you're in the club and you don't disagree with me, then don't I make a valid point?"

He doesn't respond.

"For example, what am I suppose to tell the baseball team when they ask for funds to buy new equipment and they bring up your club, what am I suppose to do then?"

"Like if getting new equipment will make the team better."

She lets out a small laugh, "Regardless, we should be implementing our fund into something more productive.

"The club is productive," he says. "All of us who are in the "Freedom Club" at one point felt like an outsider, or were bullied. In the club, we support each other, help and motivate each other to push through all those difficult times. I don't want the club to end, but I don't want to run for president."

"Run for president?"

"It's the only way to save our club."

"If you think that's the only way, you should at least give it a shot." She suggests.

"Right," He says sarcastically. "Besides even if I did enter we wouldn't win, it would just be a waste of time and effort."

"How do you know you'll lose?"

"It's a no brainer."

"Okay, then let me rephrase it. In a race between horses, who is likely to win?"

"The strong and fastest horse." He says in an obvious tone.

"True, although it's not the answer that I was looking for," She says. "It's the horses who entered the race, in appose to those who never entered."

"In other words, you can't consider yourself a loser until you tried your best."

"I wouldn't use those exact words, but I can see we're on the same page."

"You know if I run, I'll be running against you, right?"

She nods. "I know."

"Then why are encouraging me to run?"

"We may not agree on certain matters, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yeah." They shake hands.

"So what are you going to do now?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I'll have to think things through."


	3. Four Years and A Rap Song

**Thanks for the reviews and the follow. You guys are the best. Here's another chapter.**

 **Also don't own the song, so please don't sue me**

 **Four years ago.**

They were at the airport waiting for Rachel's plane to arrive, any second she would be coming down the escalator, and Percy was excited. He had not seen his best friend in six weeks, since she had gone to a summer camp. According to two postcard that she had sent him, she was as equally excited to see him. Unfortunately, like lightning puberty had struck him, and it was bad. His voice was either too high or too low, but worst of all his voice cracked. He tried clearing his throat any remedy that Wikipedia through at him, but nothing seemed to work. To avoid further embarrassment, the teenage decided to take a vow of silence…at least until his voice got better.

Percy pulls on his mom's sweater, trying to get her attention.

"Goodness Percy, speak."

He shakes his head. There were people around them; girls, especially cute girls, and any second Rachel would arrive. Rachel and he had been friends for years, but it wasn't until the summer of sixth grade, that he started to see his friend as a girl. He knew she was a biologically and physically a girl, but he couldn't see her as cute, yet now he could see the attraction, it was like the wool was pulled from his eyes.

"Sweetie, puberty is part of life and something all boys—sorry, men go through."

Easy for her to say, she didn't sound like a ten year old girl and a chain smoker combined.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, Rachel is your friend she understands that men go through a voice change.

"Sally." Rachel waves.

Sally and Percy run up to her, "Welcome back Rachel."

"Thank you." She hugs Sally.

Rachel then turns to Percy.

He keeps his head down and waves.

"Don't mind him he's going through something right now?" Sally pretends to whisper. "Teenagers become moody when they're going through puberty."

He wasn't the only one. It was like Rachel only went to camp, just to come back looking hot. He immediately noticed something on her chest, they were big, yup, definitely more noticeable than before. Percy felt like an idiot for sneaking a peak, but even worse since he was suppose to consider her just a friend.

"Is your voice cracking?" She looked like if she wanted to stifle a laugh.

He ignored her.

"Aww," She coos. "Percy is becoming a big boy."

He wanted to say something, but he quickly stops himself.

"It's okay Percy," She hugs him, and instantly he could feel the difference from before. "I'll still like you."

Was she starting to starting to feel the same way about him? Percy tries to hide his smile; he was enjoying the hug a little too much. Usually he was in better control of his emotions, but his hormones were out of control. He notices they were making a scene and quickly lets go.

"Are you hungry dear?" Sally takes one of her duffels. "Because there is this nice little dinner around the corner?"

* * *

 **Present, Percy Jackson's bedroom**

Percy had a beanie and hoodie on as he was rapping to one of his favorite rap songs,

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go (go)  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo).

Someone knocks on the wall. He turns down the music.

"Sorry." He shouts.

Sally walks in. "Percy turn it down."

"I already did."

"Well turn it down even more," She says. "And take off the over sized hoodie and beanie, you look ridiculous."

He throws his sweater and beanie on to his bed.

"Good," She ruffles his hair. "Where's Rachel?"

He shrugs. He didn't know and frankly at this moment he didn't care. Percy still had something things to think about and having her here would only confuse him even more.

"Did you two get into a fight?" She takes as seat at the foot of his bed.

"No." He says.

"Well whatever it is, I'm just surprised she isn't here," She heads for the door. "Guess I better go and put that extra plate away."

* * *

 **Four Years Ago.**

Rachel was surprised when Percy asked if she wanted to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. She agreed, but she was still confused. After getting dress, she had her chauffeur drive her to the restaurant. In front of the restaurant Percy waiting for her dressed in a suit and tie, with a flower in his hand. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was going on a date with her best friend.

"Hi." He greets.

"Hey." She says in a confused tone.

He clears his throat, "This is for you." He hands a long stem red rose.

"Thank you." She takes it.

"You look beautiful." He looks away from her, nervously.

"Thank you," She repeats. "that's a nice suit."

It wasn't that she felt forced to compliment him, it was the fact that she was confused to what's going on. She didn't want to believe that this is a date, but Percy's actions were seriously telling her otherwise. Rachel like Percy, but she couldn't see him more than a brother, the thought of dating him much less kissing him would be like incest. He's a great guy, but she couldn't see him in another life. Percy was forever going to be in the friend zone.

"Thanks," He scratches the back of his neck. "shall we go inside."

"Wait." She says. She knew this place, it was very high maintenance and only snotty people came here. She didn't like places like this, it just reminded her of her father, and his need to destroy landmarks to expand his company.

"Is something wrong?"

"Percy. What are we doing here?"

"We're going to go and eat." He states in obvious manner.

"Why?" She asks.

He takes her hand, "Because I want to take you to a nice place."

"Then let's go downtown to a burger joint and split an order of chili cheese fries."

"But a burger joint isn't a nice place; I want this to be umm…special."

"Why?" She repeats.

"Because," He takes a deep breath. "This is a date and I really like you Rachel."

She felt something stir in her stomach, acid reflex perhaps. "Oh," She says. "Percy. We need to talk."

With each word she said, his bright smile was starting to fade. Those cursed four words. They were responsible for yanking people who felt like they were on cloud nine to slam dunking them into hell.

"Okay." He says nervously.

As a thirteen year old with no experience on how to break the news to someone she used the most clichéd and forbidden words. "Look Percy it's not you, it's me," she continues. "I like—I see you as a brother I never had."

"Oh."

"I like what we have," She squeezes his hand. "Let's just forget about everything, continue being friends, and go and split an order of chili fries, okay?"

He nods and lets go of her hand.

Rachel starting walking ahead of him.

Someone puts a hand on his, shoulder, it was the valet. He looked like he was in college, "Sorry kid."

He nods.

The valet guy takes something out of from his podium, it was a watermelon sucker covered in chili. "You look like you need this more than I do."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Present Day, Freedom Club.**

"What are we doing here at 7:00 in the morning, Prissy?" Clarisse yawns.

"And on a Saturday?" Connor asks in a groggy tone.

"I would like to announce that my candidacy, I will be running for Goode Preparatory Student Body President."

Maybe it was the fact the most of the members were tired or asleep, that they didn't react to his announcement.

"Guys," He claps his hands. Some of them open their eyes. "I'm running for president."

It took them a second to register, before they began clapping and patting Percy on the back.

"It's about time," Clarisse playfully hits on the arm. "But you should've told us on Monday Prissy. Or in this modern day society it's called shooting someone a text."

"I thought it was a good idea to gather everyone?"

"We didn't have to come to school!" Her anger escalating with each word.

Everyone else stayed silent, but that was mostly due to everyone still groggy.

He took a step back putting his hands in front of him defensively, "I just want to know where am I suppose to start with this campaign thing and the school is open due to there being an at home volleyball game, so I thought we could use this room as campaign headquarters."

Clarisse looks like she was ready to pummel him, Rachel steps in between her friends. "Okay guys settle down."

Clarisse lets go of her clenched fists.

"You guys? I'm not doing anything wrong."

Rachel elbows Percy in the gut to him to shut up. "Let's start with the basics. Did you print out the form?"

"What form?" Percy asks.

Nico face palms himself.

"The form," Clarisse rolls her eyes. "to be eligible to enter the race."

"I have to be…." He stops. When Percy had made up his mind he hadn't considered, the basics, like printing out the form. "Oh."

"Someone hold me back before I strangle the idiot," Jason and Connor stand by her prepared to take action, while continues Rachel stand in between them.

Nico is pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hazel and Silena have their arms folded across their chest, with a disapproving look.

"I'll print out the form," Mr. Blofis says. "But mind you this is the most I can do as a teacher."

He hands Percy the form. "Thanks."

Mr. Blofis nods.

"So I fill this out and then we start?"

"Yes," Rachel says. "Now everyone take a seat and let's get to brainstorming." Everyone takes their seats, while Rachel starts writing things on the board. "Alright, so does anyone know how to run a campaign?"

No responds.

"Are you serious?" Rachel puts her marker down. "No one has any experience in this whatsoever?"

Again no responds.

"Then how are we going to save our club, how are we going to make him president?" She points to Percy.

"We need help." Connor says.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious." Clarisse retorts.

"Whatever She Man." Connor laughs under his breath.

"Silena." Clarisse gives her a look.

Silena turns to her left side and hits Connor on the back of his head.

"Ouch." He rubs the back of his head.

Rachel claps her hands to get everyone's attention, "Moving on anyone know anybody who has experience in these sort of stuff?"

Jason raises his hand, "I have a friend who might know."

"Who?" Rachel asks.

"She goes here and she's in the same grade as us, her name is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

"Reyna?" Percy repeats nervously. It was during first year when they met and hung out during P.E, their only class together due to her being very smart and Percy well…. While they hung out they would occasionally tease each other, that teasing then led them to the next level they started flirting. She was pretty and he felt confident, so why not. When the year finally ended they tried to keep in touch during the summer, with a flirty text here and there, but soon they fell apart and he hadn't heard from her since.

"Percy?" Rachel snaps her fingers in front of him bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"What's with that weird look on your face?"

"Nothing."

"Fine," She says suspiciously. "Jason try to get in touch with her, because we might need her expertise. Here's the thing, we might barely qualify for the preliminaries, but if we make it to the actual race we'll need bigger reinforcements, and that's if we manage to make it to the preliminaries."

* * *

 **Later.**

Percy fixed the collar on his shirt as he entered, spotting her at the far end at their usual table was Artemis. They had met four years ago, when he was a freshman and she was a senior, part of the Guidance Club, which welcomed and helped all incoming freshman with their transition to high school. In the group of seven which were assigned to Artemis, till this day she had only kept in touch with one, Percy. Considering they couldn't talk often due to her being busy with college and work, they would try to meet up every once in a while at their favorite restaurant.

At the beginning, Artemis had gotten what she wanted, a group of all girl. She didn't want to deal with guys because they were immature, annoying, and some even had the audacity to ask her out. She indeed got all girls, but within that group, just one guy, Percy Jackson. Yet throughout the time she spent mentoring him, she found that, maybe he was an exception. Sure he was immature, nevertheless she found herself actually tolerating him to the point that they became friends when graduate and have kept in touch since then.

"Percy." She greets.

"Artemis." He hugs her.

So far in their were two men in her life that she would accept hugs from, her twin brother and Percy Jackson.

They take a seat across from each other. Percy takes out his phone and shuts it done.

"Turning it off, how polite of you."

"Only the best for you Artemis?" He laughs.

"If I were another girl I would believe it," She rolls her eyes. "Let me guess don't want, what's her name to call you?"

He nods. "I like Rachel, but sometimes I need my space."

"I still think she likes you."

"She rejected me." He says.

"Time passes by people change," She changes the subject, seeing as he was starting to get a hurt look on his face. "So how have you been?"

"Good."

"Give me a better answer, Percy. I didn't drive thirty minutes on the freeway to get a one worded answer."

"Fine," he sighs. "I am running for president."

"Ha ha," She says sarcastically. "Funny."

"I'm serious."

"Oh," She smiles. "Really?"

He nods. "My club is being disbanded."

"The Free Club?"

"Freedom Club," He corrects. "Yeah there's this girl named Annabeth who is the school's treasurer and is running for president. Long story short, she thinks our club is useless and is if she becomes president—."

"She'll be able to make this permanent rather than just for this school year."

"Yeah."

"Is she only targeting your club?"

"No."

"That's good."

Percy gives her a look.

"What I mean is if other clubs are going to being disbanded you could rack up their votes, but why you?"

"What about me?"

"No offense Percy but you're not presidential material."

"That's what I told them," he says. "We want to save our club, but no one else wanted to step up, so they all teamed up against me and well here I am."

"What about the headmaster's kid?"

"Jason?" he asks. "No. The guy got angry just of thought of running."

"What about your redheaded girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend and Rachel is too much of a free spirit?"

"Really?" She lifts an eyebrow. "Because she seems to be very possessive over you."

He shrugs. "I don't know what happened but all of the sudden last year, she started to change. Now she's sometimes clingy and unsure of herself."

"She likes you."

"She doesn't."

"She does and whether you want to see it or not, that's your problem."

"Let's talk about something else, how have you been?"

"Percy. Life of a college student is uneventful. You wake up go to school, go to class, come back home, eat and sleep, and you start everything again. With the occasional going out on the weekends."

"That bad."

"Not necessarily. I mean you're so consumed in studying that sometimes you can't afford to have a social life," she says. "It's little moment like these that I try to make the best of it."

"Back to me then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Great."

"I've seen you've taken my advice on understanding girl's social cues."

"Kind of. I'm still rusty on girl."

She laughs. "Hate to break it to you Percy, but guys will never be able to understand girl's easily. However, I can see the little things that I've taught you here and there have worked."

"Well it's better than getting slapped."

"You took my words and misconstrued them."

"You said to be honest."

"I didn't say to be brutally honest."

"She looked big."

"She was your girlfriend and she was bloated," She says, "Regardless you never tell a girl she looks big, unless you're married or you have a death wish."

"Anything else I should know, oh wise one."

"Keep talking like that and I'll make you pay for you own snacks at the movie."

"That's cold."

"Exactly." She coolly leans back into her chair.

 **So just want to give a little head's up. Calypso is going to show up soon. Which will make Percy's life a little more interesting with around Reyna, Annabeth, and Rachel around. I know this chapter focused on Rachel and Percy, but you'll soon see the other girls around and yes they'll be hints of the other ships. As for Artemis, I know they're some that like the pairing of her and Percy together, but for this story I want her to be in older sister type of role. Lastly I might update this week either tomorrow or the day after, so stay tuned.**


	4. Molding A Presidential Candidate

**Hello. Just want to say thank for the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome. Keep them coming, love the feedback, helps motivate me to update faster. If you have any questions just PM me.**

 **So just want to clarify that for this specific story Connor Stoll isn't related to Luke Castellan. Another thing is that there is a suggestive scene at the bottom, if some of you are offended or see this as an rated M story please tell me so I can change the rating. Other than that, I hope no one feel offended if so I apologize in advance. Lastly, for some of you that don't know Koi to Senkyo Chocolate translate to English, Love, Elections, and Chocolates. They're the same and, yes I've already given credit, where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Octavian's Room.**

Octavian had barely woken up from a nap, when he saw his half brother, Luke Castellan sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper.

"What are you doing here?" He clenches his jaws.

"Can't an older brother come and say hi to his little brother?" Luke smiles quickly fades. "You know why I'm here?"

"You can't ask me about the elections." He sits up.

"I don't care about your dumb policies," he says. "I'm here to ensure that you don't embarrass me."

"No one knows that we're related."

"Let's keep it that way, I don't want you staining the Castellan name," he says. "My father worked hard to get rid of you and your mother, and yet you have the nerve to come to my school."

"Your _father_ made me." He balls his fists.

"The man thought he was on his deathbed," he begins to pace. "Regardless, I still wonder why you attend the school."

"I don't have to tell you."

"Very well then," Luke taps on the paper-thin walls. "Good luck with your little campaign, _brother_. But just for the record, you have no chance against Annabeth Chase."

"I beg to differ," he says confidently. "Not not everyone is liking your treasurer's objective."

"That may be true, but what makes you think that anyone will vote for you," he laughs. "I mean it's more likely that some random student will beat you. Maybe even go against Annabeth. Yet you, you don't stand a snowball's chance."

"We'll see about that."

Luke nods. "Time will tell. For the record, I am not supporting you whatsoever. "

"Didn't expect you to anyways."

"Good to know," He smiles."Because I would rather send them to vote for a recycling bin than you."

Octavian balls his fists, he would be ready to kick that son of a bitch's ass if he continued.

"Pathetic," Luke claps his hands. "How can you run for candidacy if you can't keep your cool, then again, I always knew you were weak minded. Well I've seen enough." Luke throws the newspaper at Octavian then leaves.

Octavian's mother runs in, "What happened?" She hugs him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He shakes his head, "Nothing, mom, just nothing."

* * *

 **Freedom Club**

Percy Jackson was walking down the halls when he found, Reyna standing in front of the Freedom Club's door. She seemed to be talking to herself and moving her hair away from her face. Feeling confidence in her appearance, she entered.

What was that all about, he thought to himself?

Opening the door he discovered, that only Paul and Connor, and now Reyna were in the room. Mr. Blofis was behind his desk grading some papers, while Connor had already hooked his PS4 to the system and was playing Halo.

"Percy Jackson." Reyna smiles.

"Reyna," He wanted to say her last name, but just couldn't remember any one of them. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, what about you?"

"The usual."

"I heard your running for president?"

"Yeah, just dropped off the paperwork before I came here," He smiles. "So, I heard you're going to be my campaign manager—advisor person."

"It seems so."

"I look forward to working with you." He says coolly.

"Likewise."

"You know," he leans casually against the desk. "It's been two years since we've seen each other and I have to say you still look good."

She rolls her eyes and looks down for a sec, "If you give out compliments out like that Percy, a girl might think you're interested in them."

"If I'm interested in a girl I would be direct, but between you and me," he whispers. "If I haven't talk to the girl in a long time, I would break the ice with a compliment. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know." She smiles playfully.

"What do I have to do to change your—."

"Percy." Rachel puts her hand on his shoulder.

He clears his throat.

Reyna turns around hiding her pink cheeks.

"Rachel." He says.

"Did you get the papers in?"

"Yup."

"Alright," She then turns to Reyna. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"It is no problem."

"You've already met everyone the other day, minus the candidate." Rachel pushes Percy towards Reyna."This is our candidate Percy Jackson."

"We know each other." Percy pinches the bridge of his nose.

Rachel nods awkwardly, "Oh okay. Great. Perfect. Now we get to dive in into business." Rachel claps her hands then joins the others."

"Don't mind her, she's naturally awkward."

"Okay," She shrugs. "Like your friend said we need to get down to business."

They sit at the back of the room, trying to get as far away from the noise.

"So when did you meet the guys?"

"Today during lunch, where were you?"

"Had a test to make up," He groans. "I swear that my math teach Ms. Dodds has it out for me."

"If you want I could help you in math," she says in a low voice. "I'm not exactly a math wiz, but I'm passing and confident enough in my skills to help you."

"With an offer like that I can't refuse." He smile.

"Right," She quickly shakes her and all of the sudden her smile changes into a serious line. "We should get back to the subject, I want to talk to you?"

"Okay?" Not knowing where this serious tone was coming from all of the sudden.

"I've been asking around and it seems people don't think you're serious or the right kind of person to run, much less be president of the school."

"What?"

"In other words people don't think you're qualified," She takes something out of her backpack, a journal. "What I have here are your student record, now don't ask me how I got my hands on these, but these papers have your school records from freshman year till now."

He tried to make a grab, when Reyna pulled the file towards her. She took something else out of her backpack, latex gloves.

What is she up to, he ask himself?

"Mind you I'm not suppose to have these and the fact that I do may result in my expulsion and the dismissal of the person who handed these to me."

"But what the deal with the gloves?"

"Call me paranoid, but I don't want my finger tips to appear on the cover and it leading back to me, so for my sake please don't touch."

"Alright." He leans back against the chair.

She opens the file slowly. "According to this, in your freshman year you were absent ten times and served detention twice. Sophomore year served three detentions in the first semester due to being tardy and three absences, lastly suspended for water balloon prank."

Percy laughs. "Yeah, operation water balloon."

"Care to explain?"

"Why?"

"If I'm suppose to help you win, I need to know these things to make you look good in front of everyone, including the teachers."

"But the teachers don't have a say in the elections."

"That may be true, but they can influence or sway student's votes."

"Touché," he says. "It was freshman year I was on the swim team; we were setting up for the meet when this guy on the opposing team started to pick a fight with us. He started beating on one of my guy and even manage to pantsed him in front of the girl's team. Poor Richie, guy had to change schools—."

"Moving on?" Reyna stops writing in her journal.

"So after the meet me and a couple of guys followed the douche bag back to his car, we were planning to ambush the guy, but seeing as he drove a Jaguar, the ideas came rolling in. Taking a picture of the car and the license plate, we started planning. The next meet came around and were against the same school again, seeing the guy walk in, I walked out of the campus and into the parking lot," He laughs. "The asshole was so cocky that he forgot to lock the car doors. With three large buckets of water balloons, I began filling his entire car. As for a finishing touch I tied a Speedo to his car antenna. Oh and that's why I got kicked off the school team."

Reyna continues writing, "It's things like these that have gotten you the rep of bad boy—trouble maker."

"Really?" He was actually okay with the title.

"Don't look so happy Percy," Rachel takes a seat next him. "Its reasons like this that will make it hard to get people to vote for you."

Percy knew he wasn't an angel, but to be considered a troublemaker or a rebel was not bad. He use to hate it when he was younger, because he didn't see the benefits, but now he sees that chicks seem to dig the bad boy persona. His mother always told him to be a good boy, but it was guys like those that always got friend zoned. He wasn't necessarily going to treat girls bad, he's just not going to play by the rules the whole time.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to then?"

"Try your best not to get in trouble," Rachel says. "I was reading that while running the elections candidates need to present good behavior and good grades, as they're a chance one of them is going to represent the school."

Reyna nods, "We also need to work with the qualities that you have?"

"Such as?" Percy asks.

"For starters you need to appear as wholesome, approachable, kind and strong, masculine and gentle—."

"Easy," He crosses his arms across his chest. "You guys got nothing to worry about, so stop making it sound like if I enrolled in a beauty pageant or something."

"I suggest you comb your hair to the side from now," Reyna fixes his hair, pulling his bangs back then parting it to the side. "It looks clean and elegant."

Rachel hands him a compact mirror.

"I look like a guy from the 50's," He fixes his hair. "The hair stays." Plus chicks dig the bangs.

"Fine," Reyna says. "Next you need to seem approachable, which you already do. Use the charisma to your fullest."

Percy nods.

"Third thing on the list is, be kind to girls, for example you can compliment them—."

"And no, this does not mean you should flirt with them," Rachel quickly interjects. "Don't give them false hope."

Reyna clears her throat, "Moving on, you need to be a guy's guy, which I think you can do. Lastly, is appearance part two, you need to take this serious Percy, if you don't then no one will. How you carry yourself depends how they treat you, in this case, if they vote for you."

"Okay." He says.

"Now comes the part in which we include everyone," Reyna stands and begin writing things on the board, while Rachel gathers everyone to sit down. "As you know, Percy can't do this alone, so we all need to work together in order to support him. Just think, if you want to save this club, it all depends on you and him." Reyna points to Percy.

"Why didn't we nominate her?" Clarisse whispers to Silena.

"She doesn't want to, according to Jason she had an accident, which has lead her to have stage fright."

"Oh," Clarisse says. "Looks like we have no choice but to go with Prissy."

"According to my research there are many clubs that are going to be disbanded. In order to get to the preliminaries we need to get their votes. Not only will you be the voice of the Freedom Club, but there's as well," Reyna states. "Now we'll need to go to each of those clubs and gather their support. Mind you when going to those clubs always go in pairs of two, one girl and one boy, preferably two girls, because there are many club that only have male members."

"Appeal to the opposite sex," Connor adds. "So ladies if need be, hand out your numbers or go on a date with the sorry saps."

"Not happening," Clarisse says. "I will not go and waste my time on a stupid guy."

"Don't worry babe," Connor sarcastically retorts. "No one would give you the time of day She Man."

"I'll kill you!" She ready to jump towards him, when Rachel and Hazel restrain her. "Let go of me so I kick that moron's ass."

"Down She Man." Connor taunts.

"Connor."Silena grabs him by the ear and sits him down.

"Uncle." He taps his desk. "Uncle.

"Fine." She lets go.

Nico looks like he wants to stifle a laugh.

Connor massages his ear, "What?" he punches Nico on the shoulder. "Girl got a grip."

* * *

 **Days Later. Silena's House.**

After going to each club room together, Silena had invited Percy to her house after school, for research purposes. Turns out, they were going to watch chick flicks based on elections. It had been a long time since he had hung out at the Beauregard and McLean mansion, last time he was there Piper had invited him and Jason to watch movies.

"So where's Jason?" he asks.

"He had a lot of homework, so it just you and me?" She hands him the bowl of popcorn.

Even though Piper had passed away, Jason would come over to Silena's house to hang out. It was as if they were filling their void of Piper together with each other. Jason saw her as another sister and Silena saw him as the little brother she never had. They were still close to this day, like if nothing ever happened.

"Did you make him watch all those chick flicks?" He points to the entire filled of rom-coms and dramas."

"Not all of them, just most of them," She smirks. "And it's only the good ones like Titanic, anything written by Nicholas Sparks, Shakespeare related, and Mean Girls."

"You made him sit through the Notebook?" Percy stifles a laugh.

"Don't you dare criticize the Notebook," She says defensively. "Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams were perfect in that movie. It made me cry."

"Did Jason cry?" He asks.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Then it's a yes," He laughs. "Oh man, I'm going to text him."

"Don't make fun of him he's sensitive," she says. "besides you shouldn't be laughing, Rachel told me that you watch rom-com and dramas with her all the time, she even told me that you cried during Titanic."

"I had something in my eye." Yeah, tears.

"Okay." She says in disbelief.

"Hey I'm not made out of stone, alright," he says quickly. "It was a good movie."

"Yeah it was," She wipes a tear from laughing hard. "You want to watch it after this?"

"No." Because I just watched it three weeks ago with my mom and Paul, he says to himself.

"Oh Percy." She hugs him, squishing his head.

"Silena." He pulls himself away from her.

"Sorry, I forgot I can't do that, you are Rachel's boyfriend." She tease.

His phone vibrates; he takes out, Rachel's photo flashes on the screen. "You got to be kidding?"

"It's her isn't it?" She asks with excitement. "Oh my gosh, speak of the devil and he will appear. She takes his phone. "Well isn't it that nice picture of her."

The photo he had of Rachel on his phone was one of her lounging on a pool chair in her blue bikini, which for Percy was not exactly a bad picture.

"Can I mess with her?" She gets this mischievous look on her face

"What do you have in mind?"

"Play along okay," She hands him his phone. "Answer, but don't reveal who you're with or where."

He takes a sip of his soda, "Fine," He puts her on speaker. "Hey Rachel."

"Percy," She says. "Where are you?"

"Out." Silena mouths.

"Out." Percy says quickly.

"Oh," she says. "Will you be home soon because I was thinking—."

"Percy." Silena squeals in a high pitch voice from her own. "Oh gods, Percy."

His eyes widen to the sound that she was making.

"Hello," Rachel asks, "What's going on?"

"Percy," Silena moans in pleasure, even though she was sitting still next to him, he could already imagine in the instance where any girl would sound like that. "Not there—that's—that's too much I can't handle it." She pants.

Percy felt like his entire face was turning red, this joke was going too far. He could only imagine grinding against a girl while cupping her bare breast with his hand.

Silena bursts into laughter.

Percy felt nervous not knowing whether Silena was laughing at his uncomfortable expression or Rachel yelling through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Hey Rachel it's me Silena."

"Silena." Rachel yells.

"Oh my gods I never knew you had the mouth of a sailor.

"Well…." She didn't respond. "I hate both of you so much now."

Silena nudges Percy with her elbow. "Tell her."

"Yeah funny." He says as he tries to get those images out of his mind.

 **I'm hoping you guys enjoyed. See you next time. If you're really into the story review, favorite, follow, because it's a great motivator to update soon.**


	5. Preliminaries Part 1

**Hello Everyone just want to say I am back and I am sorry for not updating as planned, school and stuff get in the way, so yeah. On the plus side I made this chapter especially long, just to make it up to my reviewers, followers, and favorites. If you like this story keep commenting and following. If you're interested in seeing a character that hasn't been mentioned in the story or want to know more about a character I will try to make it happen no guarantees but I'll try to make it work.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or brands mentioned.**

 **Student Council Room**

It had been two hours since the student council meeting had ended, yet Annabeth Chase had stayed behind to finalize her key objective and publish it. Her entire concentration devoted to the finishing statement.

Someone knocks on the door; standing coolly against the doorframe is Octavian, "May I come in?"

She nods, although her eyes do not wander away from her laptop.

"We need to talk." He takes the seat across from her.

"Sure," She reluctantly closes her laptop. "Now you have my full undivided attention."

"As a junior class representative, it is my duty to plan for our upcoming three day seminar, and I have been looking into the workshops that might be of interest to us as well as the other activities. However, it seems that we don't have enough funds to do such things. I came here because I want in an increase in our class funds."

"May I see your propositions sheet?"

He takes it out of his folder and hands it to her.

She quickly skims through the propositions list, "As entertaining as these activities seem, it my duty as an officer of the student council to remind you that these seminars aren't a vacation away from school but an extension of learning."

"I know," He states. "But Annabeth you should take into consideration that it need to be fun as well. We need a break."

"And you suggest going to an amusement park is educational?"

"It's physics related," She crosses his arms confidently. "And everyone has a good time."

"Be as it may, we have to take in account the students who are on the scholarship program and may not be able to afford to go to the seminar."

He clenches his jaw. "It isn't mandatory."

"That is true; nevertheless, I— the school believes that everyone should have the equal opportunity to attend such events without having to feel some sort of restraint."

He claps his hands, "Then what do you suggest?" he retorts sarcastically.

She smirks, "I'll let you decide on that, after all you are the junior class representative."

"Right." He takes his proposition sheet back.

He's about to walk out when Annabeth calls him, "Oh and Octavian don't forget to turn in your proposition sheet, it's due by the end of this week."

As Octavian walked out, he cursed Annabeth's name calling her every derogatory term that popped into his head. He had never liked her, she was a stuck up know it all bitch. Since the beginning of freshman year he knew he wanted to be student body president, yet finding out that she was running, only made his desire grow stronger.

"How did it go?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"She wants me to do re-do my proposition," he says. "Is my speech prepared?"

Bryce Lawrence smiles, "Yeah just go one of my guys to publicize it?"

"Good," He nods. "So tell me what did you find out about the other clubs?"

"One of my sources told me that there are over fifteen independent candidates running."

"No threat there," He smiles. "But what about the bitch's supporters?"

"Still strong," he looks through his notes. "And getting stronger."

"All the key objectives are due tonight at midnight, leaving us with until with just a week to rethink our strategy."

* * *

 **Outside of the school**

From far away, Percy had already spotted her. She was sitting down at a bench, with a book in her lap, a pencil in one hand, with a highlighter in the other, and a very attentive look on her face.

He didn't want to disturb her considering she was working, but the temptation to sneak up on her was growing as he got closer to her bench. "What are you studying?"

She doesn't flinch, yet she still gives him a small smile. "History."

"You know when someone sneaks up behind you, you're supposed to act scared, right?"

"I could hear your footsteps as you goy closer," she turns to him. "In the future don't walk on the pavement if you plan to scare someone."

"You just have good hearing."

Annabeth smiles, "Do you want a re-do?"

He takes the seat next to her, "Nah, besides I'm too busy trying to make out what you're reading."

"Can't see?"

"Nope." He moves in next to her, to the point their shoulders are touching.

"Better?" She asks.

"Much better." He sees her cheeks turn pink.

"So," She looks back down to her textbook. "I heard you're running for student body president now?"

He nods, "Took your advice and you're right, I will never know until I enter the race myself. But you know what that means, right?"

"What?" She asks.

"We'll be against each other. You're my rival now."

"Yes I am."

"May the best candidate win." He extends his hand to her.

"Likewise." They shake hands.

* * *

 **Next Day, School office.**

She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night due to excitement of starting at Goode tomorrow again. Just the thought of being back with her friends and especially him made her heartbeat faster. Waking thirty minutes before her usual time, she got and decided to get ready. Even though all the girls were the same uniform, she at least wanted to do something with her, maybe put on some light make up, just something to show that she has changed over the last two years since she saw them. Getting out of her limo and her feet touching the Goode campus grounds she was ready for school. With each step she took she oozed confidence. Since news about her father's money laundering schemes for one of the biggest companies in the world died down, she didn't feel nervous or scared because a disgruntled employer would attack her on the street. Been there, done that. Now she felt better about everything around her, better about herself.

"Here you go dear," Her guidance counselor hands her new schedule. "Stop by if you any question concerning your schedule."

"Thank you."

"Bye Calypso."

"Callie." She corrects her as she leaves the guidance counselor's office.

She was born Calypso Atlas, a name which she has hated since she was a child. She wished she had a regular name like Jessica or Jennifer, something common like that. Unfortunately, when she was born her father Atlas, first name not even known to her, was going through an eccentric phase. Dishing out unique names to her and siblings, the only one who managed to get away from the weird names was her half sister Zoe, and that was because she hadn't been raised by Atlas himself.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out Leo Valdez's picture flashes on the screen.

"Hey Leo."

"Where are you?" He asks.

"With guidance counselor, why?" Then it her, she had promised to meet Leo at the front of the gate of the school. "Sorry I forgot."

"Stay in the office, I'm going to go and pick you up?" He says.

"I know my way around my campus, remember?"

"I guess." Leo's voice cracks.

"We'll meet up after class?" She says.

"Yeah." He says halfheartedly.

"You have a copy of my schedule right?"

"Yeah," He repeats. "Well uhh talk to you later."

Things had been awkward between her and Leo when she had left. She was already living in Texas, when during Skype video chat, Leo told her he had feelings for her this entire time. When he had asked her about her feelings, Calypso did the only thing that came to mind, she friend zoned him. It wasn't because she didn't like Leo, he was a nice goofy fun guy, but she didn't see him that as anything more than a friend. Besides, she had barely gotten out of a long distance relationship two weeks ago, so she didn't know what to think or feel. Yet she kept in touch with him, unlike her ex who made a promise of checking up on her and remaining friends. Nevertheless, she didn't blame her ex, and because of that reason that she looked forward to seeing him the most.

As she was making her way towards her locker, she spotted him from afar. He was taller, leaner, and more muscular than before. His black hair swept to the side like some type of boy band hairstyle, his tie was hanging loose, and he had that troublemaker smile which always made her weak in the knees.

Much to her dismay he wasn't alone, he was walking next to a blonde with a stack of books in his hands, which she immediately assumed belonged to her. Callie, knew this was bound to happen, she didn't expect him to be hung up on her, but she also didn't expect to see this. She knew had to accept it, yet, in a way she was jealous, because at one point Percy Jackson was her boyfriend. Swallowing her pride quickly before he saw her, she smiled and went up to him.

"Callie." He rushes towards her, books in his hands and all.

"Percy." She smiles.

Percy quickly puts the books on the ground and hugs her.

Not expecting this physical contact from his, her heart started beating fast and it was like if all the feelings she had for him were resurfacing. She knew he was an affectionate person, but the fact his arms were around her and the way he always smelled like the ocean made her feel relax and safe, in the arms of her ex.

"What are you doing here?" He lets go of her.

"I'm back."

"Awesome," He says. "You look good."

She takes a small breath, hoping she does blush a lot. "Thank you. You do too."

Percy picks up the books from the ground, as the blonde girl appears to his side.

She was pretty, Callie thought to herself. She didn't want to compare herself, but it was inevitable. She was taller, bustier, tanner, blonde like princess curls, and had a nice smile on her, she was indeed beautiful, with the exception of her stormy grey eyes. There's something off putting about them, like they were looking into her soul. No, she had to stop of herself of thinking like that, she didn't know this girl, yet she was making assumptions. Was she that petty she needed to find something wrong her? No.

"Sorry," He apologizes to the blonde. "Callie this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth this is Callie Atlas."

"Hi." The blonde Annabeth smiles.

"Hi." She repeats.

"Callie use to go to this school two years ago and moved away, but it seems she's back."

"Yeah." She adds.

"Annabeth started coming to this school last year, right?"

"I moved here from California." Annabeth says.

She barely leaves and in comes Annabeth. No, she quickly stops herself.

"Well we got to get going," he turns to Annabeth. "Talk to you later?"

She nods.

"It was nice meeting you?" Annabeth says as they take off.

Callie stands there watching the two figures disappear into the crowd of students stuffed in the hallway.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Callie Atlas, he still couldn't believe she was here, here in Goode, here in New York. She was his first girlfriend and he felt like he was at the top of the world, they held hands, went on dates, and kissed a lot, he even got to first base with her. Last time that he spoke with her was in the summer of first year before he was about to start sophomore year. They were trying to do the long relationship thing, but it hadn't worked out. Every time he saw her, he missed her more and he could feel that they were drifting apart. He was meeting new people and so was she. He wondered if with all these new changes coming up and taking place if he could still be together. Ultimately, they broke up deciding to remain friends.

"You didn't have to carry all my books." She smiles.

"Let you carry them and mess up my rep as Goode's strongest guy, not happening." He flexes.

"Goode's strongest guy?"

"I'm not a body builder per se," he raises his eyebrow in a cocky manner. "But like Superman, there's a six pack under the suit and tie."

She laughs.

"So what's with the big—."

"Books." Octavian walks in. "Student council manuals and procedures."

"We have those?" Percy asks.

"Yes," He says. "Hi I am Octavian I'm junior class representative." He extends his hand.

"Percy Jackson." They shake hands.

"You seem familiar have we met before?" He asks.

Percy shrugs, "I don't think so."

"He seems familiar because you've seen his candidacy posters around school." Annabeth adds.

"You're the booth that is handing out small inflatable beach balls." He says.

Percy nods. "And you're the booth that is handing out movie tickets. Isn't that bribery."

"No," Octavian walks towards the pile of books and picks one out of the pile, quickly turning the pages, and finally handing it to Percy for read. "Third paragraph, fourth sentence."

Percy looks at the book, the letters which formed words were all jumbled up. Some coherent and some that looked like if they were made up. He squints his eyes, hoping to decipher what he needs to read, but it's no use.

"Is something wrong?" Octavian coolly sits at the edge of a desk.

"Give me a second." He says in annoyed tone.

He knew he should take his time, but having Octavian practically breathing down his neck to read, made him not able to concentrate. "Stub-stud- stud ants. Students. Rea–ear. Are—"

"Can't you read?" Octavian mocks.

"He has dyslexia." Annabeth comes to Percy's side and reads, "Students are not allowed to give out hands out during the preliminaries."

"Now answer me this Percy Jackson, are the preliminaries currently being held?"

"No—."

"Then technically I'm not bribing anyone. If I do hand out something people are allowed to reject, nevertheless they come towards me and ask of certain of things," Octavian takes something out of brief case, a manila folder. "I've changed my proposition and I hope you find this to your liking."

"I will revise as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Good luck on the preliminaries my fellow candidates." He says sarcastically as he leaves.

"I better get going to class," Annabeth takes the folder. "Or else I'm going to be late."

"Yeah me too." He was thankful for Annabeth for stepping in but also at the same time he wished she hadn't, not only did he feel stupid once again due to his disability but he also looked stupid.

 **The Preliminaries**

 **In the Gymnasium**

Percy Jackson and co were ready for what was to come. Operating the booth was Silena and Rachel, while Hazel, Nico, Jason, and Connor were on handing beach balls and other items, which the club had thought on, leaving Clarisse on mover duty. She herself had opted to help just as long as she put it "don't have to be behind the booth or hand out things to idiots who only waste my time."

Percy was back in the FC clubroom with Reyna and Paul practicing his speech.

"I can't remember the last line." He punches his the wall.

"Percy you need to calm down." Paul says. "I know you didn't get much sleep last night, but you need to relax and focus."

"Easier said than done." He spits.

Reyna puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know public speaking can be stressful but—."

He nods. "I know thanks."

"Don't think about everyone else, just think about the point you want to make. Think about the efforts each member of this club has put in to make this possible," She smiles reassuringly. "If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for them."

"Got it."

"Now from the top."

 **The Preliminaries**

 **Behind the curtains of the Auditorium.**

Along with Percy Jackson there about 17 others and that's including the two most popular candidate Annabeth and Octavian. Strangely he didn't know nor have ever seen most of the candidates, for a second he even wondered if he had even gone to school with him.

"You nervous?" One of candidates ask him.

"No." He tries to say in his most confident voice, yet his trembling sweaty hands are a dead giveaway.

"Me neither," His voice cracks. "It's going to be a smooth ride. I even have my cue cards."

"I should've written my speech down on cue cards." He says under his breath.

Any second now, Annabeth Chase would be done with her speech and he would be up next. Maybe he could make a run for it. Go to a public school. Move to Alaska and change his name to Sigmund. He must of fallen asleep while his mom was watching a special on the history of psychology. It was now or never.

"Percy." He hears someone whisper.

He turns towards the sound of the voice; Rachel was at the door with a paper in her hand.

He looked at his speech, it's four page essay and he only had three pages. "Holy crap." He runs towards Rachel.

"You forgot this at the club room." She hands him the last page.

"Thanks." He says.

"Come here." She gives him a hug.

"Thanks." He embraces her as well.

"You're don't get nervous, remember that." She says. "You got this."

He nods.

"Next up is Percy Jackson." The current student council president Luke Castellan announces.

They quickly separate.

"That's my cue." He says.

She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go knock em' dead."

Percy salutes her and runs up the stage, with a wide smile that would've made the Cheshire cat jealous. Blinding lights shined on him as he made his way towards the podium. He couldn't make out faces, but he could hear the many sounds of the crowd. He must of picked up speed because he was almost at the podium.

I could do this, he chants to himself, I got this.

Before he knows he missed the last step up to the podium and falls to the ground. Papers flying everywhere, something trickling down his chin. He puts a finger to his chin, just like he suspected he's bleeding. Crap.

He picks himself and hears the crowd start to gasp. Small drops of starting to form on the podium. He moves his jaw, everything seems in place, nothing out of the normal, doesn't hurt, good.

He looks into the crowd and see people either looking at him intensely or taking pictures of him.

"I think I can move my jaw," he says. "but if it starts to freeze up, I'll leave it up to your imagination to complete my speech.

Many laugh.

"With that said," he takes off his tie and begins to dab his chin with it. "I am wondering when someone is going to pass me a band aid or a towel." He turns towards the curtains. "Any time now."

"For those who know me I'm Percy Jackson, and for those who don't know me and barely seeing me for the first time, I'm the guy who scraped his chin during the preliminaries."

The nurse comes on to the stage with a first aid kit.

"Okay so help is here, while I get proper medical attention talk among yourselves or something like that."

The laughter continues.


	6. Preliminaries Part 2

**The Freedom Club Room**

Three hours had passed since Percy had given his speech and now they were to wait for the current student council president Luke Castellan to announce the candidates who passed the preliminaries. In the last three hours, the freedom club members and their closest supporters had gathered in the clubroom. Meanwhile, the man of the hour, Percy Jackson lied on top of three desks as he iced chin with a compress.

"Rachel." He manages to say.

She nods as she put the straw into his mouth, tilting the box in his direction. "Feeling any better?"

He gives her a thumbs up. 600mg of painkillers later he does. Maybe he was going through adrenaline rush, because during his speech he hadn't felt pain. It wasn't until he got off stage when the damn thing started to hurt.

Annabeth was one of the first to run up to him. Seeing her close he swallowed his saliva hard and stood up straight

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Percy wanting to hold onto his dignity and man card smiled and walked out the backroom towards the nurse's office. Once having his chin thoroughly check, he fell asleep in the nurse's office and at some point ended in the clubroom.

The school's anthem started to play over the intercom, any second now they were going to announce the official presidential candidates.

"Hello I'm Luke Castellan, this school's humble servant and you're student president," His voiced sounded robotic like if he were bored and forced to read off a script." Three hours ago, you heard the candidate speeches and votes have been coming in since, with the last vote coming in twenty minutes ago. After counting all 3,793 votes the final four candidates are, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Augustus, Mary Sue, and Percy Jackson. Congratulations."

"Mary Sue ran?" Jason asks.

Clarisse snorts. "Figures little miss I'm so perfect, I can't do anything wrong would be one of the final candidates?"

"As for the other two I'm not surprised," Jason continues. "Well, looks like we have to work harder to keep this club alive. But all in all God job guys."

Everyone starts cheering, giving each other high fives and hugs, while the candidate himself started to drift into sleep.

"I believe it's time to begin preparations for war." Rachel says to Reyna who has already started to write things on the board.

"Well they do say that the first strike begins the war?" She says. "And trust me we'll be the first."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later. The Freedom Club Room.**

"I'm hoping you all enjoyed your spring break, because it's crunch time people," Reyna stands in front the front of the class confidently. "We have one week till spirit week, two weeks till Percy has to deliver another speech, three weeks until we have to go to the Junior class seminar, five weeks till junior-senior prom and two months until the elections, and what does this mean?"

"Less time for SAT Prep." Nico says under his breath.

Everyone gives him a weird look.

"I need to get into private university for later to apply to a good med school." He says.

"You want to be a doctor?" Hazel asks.

He says in a obvious tone, "I've been saying that since science camp of last year."

"Science camp nerd." Connor laughs.

"Put a sock in it Stoll." Nico spits.

Reyna clears her throat, "Moving on, it means less time. Less time to prepare means more time to work. I was thinking of having a small meeting while we're on the trip in order to increase efficiency."

"Less time with chicks tanning by the beach." Connor nudges Percy with his elbow.

Tan. Annabeth has a nice tan; he thought to himself, I bet she would be lounging on a towel in a bikini with a book in her hand. She would look really good with her boobs and all. Reyna has a nice chest as well, smaller than Annabeth's, but she has a butt and a nice figure. Callie didn't have much in the front of or in the back, but she looked especially good in that one red bikini two years ago. Red. Rachel. Even if he was only suppose to think of her as his best friend, he wasn't blind to not notice that his friend looked good in a bathing suit.

"…Percy. Percy." He hears someone call him.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his fantasy.

"Weren't you listening?" Reyna asks.

He nods and quickly looks away when he notices that Reyna is standing right in front of him. He knew that if he looked straight at her at this moment, he would be only be picturing her in a bikini.

"Once again we need to make sure…."

Percy knew he needed to be paying attention, but his mind was drifting off to his babes in bikini calendar under his bed his father sent him every year for his birthday.

* * *

 **Poseidon's Home**

It had been three weeks since Percy had seen his father the cruise captain. He enjoyed spending time with his father because his father had a laid personality and was a total dude. With a bachelor pad filled with a mini bar, giant flat screen tv with latest video games, view of the entire city at and the ocean and most importantly a hot tub in the backyard.

"So what do you want?" Poseidon called from the back of his bar.

In the seventeen years of his existence, Percy didn't know his father's real first name. Since he learned how to talk he's asked, but Poseidon, or whatever his real name is, told him that he'll never know. Maybe he had a weird name, Percy thought to himself, then again you can't have weirder name than Poseidon. On the other hand, he could have one of those popular name, where like six different guys are named Kevin and are in the same class or something.

"I'll take a root beer," Percy takes a seat at the bar. "Hold the beer."

Poseidon hands him a bottle. "So how's the election going?"

"Made it to the finals."

"Good job," he smiles. "You know you're the first Jackson of our family to be student prez."

"I'm not prez yet." He takes a sip from his soda.

"Yet," He points out. "So you think you got a chance?"

"I'll never know unless I try, right." He holds his drink up.

"Yeah," Poseidon brings up his drink. "How's the competition?"

"Stiff. One in particular, her name is Annabeth Chase; she seems like the ideal person to win. She's got the brains and the looks."

"A looker?" His dad teases.

"Yeah."

"Don't fall for the competition, son," He laughs. "She's still on top."

"No one ever complains about the women being on top." Percy smirks.

Poseidon playfully punches Percy on the shoulder, "like I didn't catch that innuendo." He smiles, "So How's your mom and blowfish?"

"Blowfis." Percy corrects him.

"I know," He laughs. "But blowfish is his nickname during poker night."

Although both men at one point were with Sally, rather than being weird or angry at each other they became quick friends, so much that Paul is part of Poseidon's poker night games.

"They're good. Mom has sent out query letters to publishing agencies for her book and Paul might be getting tenure."

"It's about time, six years it took her to write that book," he says in admiration. "But I had no doubt she would get it done. If there is something great about your mom is that she never gives up."

Even though his father never said anything, he knew Poseidon still had feelings for his mom. She was the one to leave him. Percy didn't know the exact details, but he has heard his mother share with some of her friends, that he was a good man but he wasn't exactly father or husband material. Whatever that meant?

"Yeah."

"So is the book still about me?" Poseidon takes a sip of his whiskey.

He shrugs. Last time Sally had discussed her book with him was about two weeks ago and it was about if she could add a chapter about raising a boy with ADHD.

"Well whatever," He refills his glass. "So how's your girlfriend doing?"

"I don't have one."

"What about the redheaded artist girl, what happened to her?"

"Rachel," he laughs. "She's just a friend dad."

"Son I maybe old," He leans coolly against the bar. "But even I know the euphemism for "just a friend."

"She's just a friend," Percy says with more emphasis. "It's nothing like that between the two of us."

"Okay," He laughs. "Just know that if you need to talk about…stuff…I am here."

Percy chokes on his soda. Was his dad about to give him the sex talk…again?

"Take it easy man," he says. "it's a precautionary, besides your mom would come after me if I didn't ask.

"I'm good."

Poseidon awkwardly asks, "You have one on you, right?"

Percy's face turns red. "In my wallet." Very deep into his wallet considering nothing has happened, since he received it last year. When he turned sixteen last year he got two presents from his dad, a new Playstation 4 and one condom.

It all started thanks to a couple of seniors from last year who were found by the girls soccer team coach having sex under the bleachers. From then on classes on "sex" started to appear in his everyday lessons, whether it was a subtle remark or in health class a long lecture on STD's. Paul having to incorporate sex into one of his lessons shared this information with his wife, who then gave Percy her version of the talk. Then his mom relayed her findings to his dad, who then gave him a packet on his birthday. Just before awkwardly handing it to him, he said, "First remember to put this on and to always remember that these things are not baby proof."

"Good," His father says. "Just remember to check the date."

"Why?"

"Because those suckers expire." His dad playfully slaps on his back.

He quickly opened his wallet, with his luck the condom would expire before he could use it. "Three years before it expires."

Poseidon nods. "Good. Now get the cheese out of the microwave, the game's about to start."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Debate Class**

"...next topic up for debate is should uniforms be required?" Mr. Penn read from the board. The class was split into two sides; one side represented agreement and the other disagreement and every time a new topic came up the students got up and took sides in the classroom. Who ever made the best argument would receive points, the person with the hightest points wins and receives extra credit.

The student began to move from side to side, one more than the other. Having already seen the topics and studied last night Rachel felt confident. Taking her place as the representative of the disagreement, she noticed her opponent taking her seat.

Annabeth Chase sat confidently in front of her. Rachel wondered how could she when she was one of the five who were pro a uniform, unlike her whom had the majority of the class. Either she knew how to defend her topic well or she wanted the extra credit points for herself. No matter what Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was not going to back down.

"Let's start with Pro's, Annabeth." The teacher called.

Annabeth stood up, tucking a hair behind her ear, she began, "In modern days society we tend to judge each other on appearances, yet by wearing uniforms it's something less to worry about. You also don't have the pressure of having to decide on an outfit in the morning, imagine how resourceful it is, waking up and not having to worry about what you need to wear to school. It's affordable so all students could wear it." She says confidently. "Years ago, a student from this school had been in an accident, the student was walking home from school when he was run over. Mind you this was before cell phones and our high tech appliances, the committed a hit and run, leaving this student on the ground unconscious. Luckily, a humanitarian saw the incident and rushed towards the student's aide. When the paramedics came, they found out that the student didn't have a wallet or any indication of an I.D, however, it was through the school uniform that they were able to identify him."

"Thank you Annabeth." Mr. Penn points to Rachel. "The floor is yours."

"The way we dress sets us apart from everyone. Wearing uniforms not only represses are individually, but also our freedom to wear what we want. If we are not individuals, than what are we? We're just empty vessels. Waiting for someone to tell us what to do." She wanted—needed to continue, but she couldn't think of any more points to bring up. She looked at Annabeth, she sits up straight with her arms folded across her chest, and a very visible smirk.

No. She couldn't run out of steam, not yet. She needed to come up with something quick or else the blonde was going to win, going to take something away from her again.

"Five seconds Rachel." Mr. Penn looks at his watch.

She looked to her classmates on her side, hoping that one of them would whisper or mouth something to her. Nothing.

"Times up," Mr. Penn says. "Good work ladies. Moving on to the next topic…."

Once again Rachel Elizabeth Dare had lost to Annabeth Chase.


	7. The Exorcist and The Ball

**New Chapter !**

When you're invited to go and watch a movie by a guy you like, you automatically assume you're going on a date…if he hasn't specified why he has asked you out in the first place.

Reyna was nervous. She had spent after school deciding whether to wear a dress or jeans. Make up. No make up. Light make up. This was her first date after all. At least she hopes it is considering how Percy asked her. They were the first two arrive to the clubroom. Percy being the ideal guy pulled out all the stops, opening the door for her, complimenting her although, there was nothing noteworthy of her appearance, and the flirty exchanges. She didn't know whether it was because Percy is a flirt or nice guy, but she hoped that it because he was interested in her as she in him.

"…I'm serious," He scratches the back of his neck. "I found—find you intimidating."

"No you don't." She smiles.

"Yeah I do," he looks away. "Cute girls make guys nervous."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah," he says. "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

She tries to say coolly, "Nothing that comes to mind at moment."

"There's this special screening of the 1973's "The Exorcist" at night at the local theater. Want to go with me?"

He just asked me out, she thought to herself, oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm saying "oh my gosh" A scary movie? "Yeah."

"Great." He smiles.

She had arrived on the scene, from far she could already see Percy leaning against the wall. Reyna was glad that he was already there, it would've been awkward she would have arrived first. She didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hey." She greets.

Percy looks up from his phone. "Glad you could make it." He takes step forward and gives her a hug.

She hugs him back.

"We're just going to wait for the others."

Others? No. This isn't a date, she thought to herself, crap. "Okay." She forces a smile.

* * *

Callie hadn't expected to run into Percy at the library after school. She was just looking for a book, when she felt someone poke her sides. Startled she jumped up, and nearly tripped when she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. Percy.

"Sorry." He helps her back up.

"Uh huh." She didn't know why, but just the fact that he still remembered her tickle spot, made her tongue tied.

"Should've remembered that you're very ticklish." He smiles.

She straightens herself. Well it was because of him that she discovered that her sides are sensitive to touch. If he were to put his hands on her sides, holding her as they kissed, she broke out into laughter. Leading Percy to having to wrap his arms around her, pulling them closer, for a more passionate embrace.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

She quickly turns to bookshelf, "I need to find a copy of "The Catcher in the Rye" for class on Monday, but there doesn't seem to be any left."

"I could let you borrow my copy, if you want?"

"Really? Thank you."

He nods. "in return you could go with me to the movies tonight?"

Was he asking her out? "Tonight?" She repeats.

"It's one of our favorites "The Exorcist" 1973 version of course."

If she were to be honest with herself, she hated that movie. She hated horror movies period. But she had told Percy that it was favorite because, rather than watching the movie they had held each and later during the night kissed throughout the entire film, with the VHS tape playing in the background. She thought it was romantic.

"Oh." She tries to stay cool and composed.

"So how about it?" Percy smiles.

Maybe this was the chance to rekindle their relationship. She could endure a horror movie for him. Besides anything could happen, right?

"Alright." She says.

"Awesome." He smiles.

Arriving she spotted someone familiar walking towards a small group of people, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was confused.

"Rachel." She caught up to her.

Rachel turned around. "Callie?" It took her seconds to register when she came in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles. It had been days since they last saw each other.

"I'm going to watch a movie," Rachel blushes."You?"

"I'm watching The Exorcist with Percy."

"With Percy?" Rachel looks surprised. "Percy Jackson."

She nods.

"Me too." Rachel smile fades for second, before coming back up.

Callie tries to keep her smile up, "Great looks like we're _both_ watching a movie with Percy."

"Yeah." She says awkwardly.

"We should probably meet up with him." Callie begins to walk, with Rachel in tow.

* * *

Five minutes until class begins, Annabeth thought to herself. She liked being punctual because it meant she would avoid the chaos which took place during passing period and time to relax before class began.

"Annabeth." A familiar voice called her.

Percy came running down the hall to catch up to her.

"You know if hall monitors were around you would get detention?"

He raises an eyebrow, making him look mischievous, "Well if that's the case I will say that I needed to tell you something important?"

"How important are we talking about?"

"Emergency." He throws his hands up for emphasis. "Like life changing?"

"Did Octavian drop out?" She says sarcastically.

He laughs, "Maybe not that life changing."

"So what it is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Percy looks around, then all of the sudden, takes her hands and leading down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She wonders.

When he has stopped, she notices that he had walked her into a corner. She takes a step back trying to remove herself from him, her back meets the wall. He takes a couple steps towards her closing her into the corner.

What was he going to do to her? What's going on?"

"I take it it's something important." She says.

"I just thought that what happens between us should stay between us." he says.

"I'm listening." She matches his serious tone.

"Movies tonight, "The Exorcist."

"1973?"

He nods.

Annabeth took a deep breath in, hoping to keep her cheeks from turning red.

"Intrigued?"

"Perhaps." She tries to hold down her excitement. She wanted to say "yes", but she instantly remembered she had to attend an out of town event with her parents tonight. Had it been up to her she would have gone, but having a parent like Athena Chase, you couldn't say otherwise.

"What's the matter?" He must have seen the displeased look on her face.

"I have to attend an event tonight with my parents."

For a second he looked crushed, but then he gave her a small smile. "Oh. Well you know, maybe next time or something." He took a couple steps back.

"Yeah." She gets an idea. "Rain check."

"Are you good on your word?"

She smiles. "You'll see." She winks before heading to class.

* * *

Rachel was painting a picture on her easel, when her cell phone started to ring. Usually she would ignore it and continue, but now she was in painter's block. She needed inspiration. Emotions.

"Percy." She greets.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to paint."

"And here I thought you were thinking about me." He laughs.

She knew he was joking, yet she knew within herself that there was a kernel of truth to that statement.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"And here I was going to try to charm you, so you could go to the movies with me tonight."

"Hold the charm. What about the movies?"

"Well it's a scary movie "The Exorcist", and I was hoping to take a _cute_ girl like yourself, because you I can't go to the movies alone."

Sometimes she wondered if Percy was indeed serious or just being a flirt. Regardless, whatever she thought was correct, Percy would still see here as just a friend. She knew she should make the first move considering how dense he is, but she still hoped that he would catch on.

"Pay for my ticket and I'm there." She says.

"What is this, a date?" he mocks

"Call it whatever you want."

"You pay for snacks."

"Deal."

"See you tonight." She says.

Once at the movies theater, she easily spotted Percy surrounded by some of the club members of the Freedom Club. She was not surprised, but just for second she wished it were an actual date.

* * *

 **Mayor's Ball**

As the daughter of the mayor of the city Athena Chase, Annabeth stood by her parents' side along with her brothers, greeting those who entered into the ballroom. Bored out of her mind and preoccupied with other thoughts, she went into auto-pilot mode, holding onto to the somewhat genuine smile and the greetings.

"Annabeth," Athena whispers through her smile. "You're smile is starting to look forced and you're starting to slouch."

"Hmm?" She snaps back to reality.

"Smile and stand up straight." Athena says.

"Mom can we—" Bobby asks.

"We're almost done." Athena smiles as a photographer comes and takes their picture. "Frederick straighten your tie."

"Sorry." Her father smiles.

"Thank you." The photographer says and walks away.

Athena nods, giving them all the signal that they're finally done. She turns to Matthew and Bobby, "please be in your best behavior."

"Yeah." They both say as they're already running off.

Athena sighs, "Malcolm please go after your brothers."

He nods.

Her mother then turns to her, "Annabeth —."

"Annabeth." Luke Castellan greets. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." Although, she knew that had thrown this on at this last minute and by last minute her mother literally handed her a new dress and told her to put it on. It wasn't that the dress was hideous, it was a long red dress with red lace cap sleeves, simple, but she herself would never describe it as stunning, much less herself.

"Mr. and Mayor Chase." Luke quickly turns to her parents.

"Luke." Mr. Chase and him shake hands.

Athena looks at both Annabeth and Luke suspiciously, "You're father and I will be taking our seats now. Excuse us."

Luke lets out a nervous laugh, "One time I bring you home late…."

She nods sarcastically, "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"And miss the Mayor's Ball?"

"I take it your father also didn't let you off the hook." She says.

"Yes," He says. "They don't seem to grasp the concept how boring these events are for us."

"Unfortunately." She sighs.

"So how are the elections coming along?" he asks.

"Well," She smiles confidently. "I feel confident about my propositions even if in the end it is not to everyone's liking?"

"Spoken like a true politician, it seems you didn't need help my help after all."

"I am still grateful for the offer, but it wouldn't be fair to my fellow candidates."

"You always color inside of the lines, don't you?" He says.

"Although it may be just school politics I intend to follow every rule when running for presidency."

"If you weren't the mayor's daughter or candidate, would you ever live on the edge Annabeth?"

"Regardless of the situation I am now what I always intend to be." Luke may be a close acquaintance of hers, but even she knew there was something devious about the current school president. Better to keep friends close and enemies closer

"Goody-two shoes," He mocks. "Unfortunately or rather fortunately for you, same thing can't be said about your fellow candidates."

"I know," She says, "but I don't give it much thought because thinking about my opponents wastes my productivity."


	8. A Game of Chess

**It's been a while since I updated. I'm just hoping those who follow still remember the plot and if not go back and reread. Any ways for the last chapters I've written they have been light, but they've been setting up the stage for the best part of the story. So thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy.**

All juniors of Goode Prep had gathered by the back exit of the school at ten in the morning to go on the three-day seminar. They were to be transported by the school's shuttle to The Crescent View Hotel, where the seminar was going to be held and where the housing would be provided.

Rachel didn't know how she was going to endure a two hour ride, especially when she was tired. Sure, there was the option of falling asleep, but she couldn't risk being drawned on especially when Connor Stoll was nearby with a marker in his hand and a bag pack full of other pranking supplies.

"…Rachel." Percy snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" She blinks.

"You okay?" He asks.

She nods, "I'm just tired that's all."

"Then take a nap."

"Can't. Connor is looking straight at me with a marker in hand, waiting for me to fall asleep."

"Go to sleep I'll make sure you won't get drawn on," He holds out his pinkie finger. "Promise."

She nods and puts her head on his shoulder; Percy then rests his head on her head.

Shrugging his head off, "You're not suppose to fall asleep."

Percy yawns, "Watching you sleep makes me want to go to sleep; besides it's not as embarrassing if two people are drawn on."

"Fine." She barely manages to say as she falls asleep.

When she woke up, her neck was sore, and her head was on someone else's shoulder. "Percy?"

"Good morning sunshine." Nico turns the page of his book.

She quickly sits up, "Where's Percy?" She looks around.

"He went to the bathroom, asked me to lend you a shoulder," he closes his book. "you know you talk in your sleep?"

Her cheeks burn. "Did—did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Nothing coherent," He says. "Could we switch seats the sun is killing me."

She stands and looks for Percy. He was nowhere in sight. Why didn't he wake her up when he left? Why did it have to be Nico of all people? It wasn't that she disliked or anything, it was just that they didn't talk outside of the clubroom, because Nico I was always gave her the "I want to be alone" vibe.

Nico opens his book and goes back to reading.

Rachel was bored out of her mind, she played with her phone for a little a while, but it died and she was left with nothing to do. Behind her sat Jason and Clarisse who were playing an intense game of checkers, and behind them, Reyna was sleeping with her head resting against the window.

Once arriving to the hotel, everyone was given a itinerary for the time that they were to spend there as well as room keys and maps. The boys were to sleep in the three bottom floors while the girls were to occupy the other three on top. They were all also handed red handout, red being the color to easily be differentiated from all the other papers that were handed. One of the first bullet points on the paper was, no men and women shall be allowed to be in a room together unsupervised.

Reading the last point, Rachel's cheeks turned the same color as the paper she was currently holding. Although this wouldn't apply to her, same thing could not be said for the junior class of Goode Prep. Just on the bus ride here, guys were planning on ways to sneak into their girlfriends bedroom at night, while a group of girls were giggling as they passed each other small foil packages, it didn't take rocket science to know that these girls had sex in their minds just like the boys.

She grabbed her luggage and made her way to the elevator when, Percy ran to her.

"Hey sleepyhead." Percy grins.

She scoffs, "Where did you go?" Quickly realizing that her tone sounded more of a whiny girlfriend than a friend. "I mean…"

"Sorry," He scratches the back of his neck. "You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

Was Percy acting shy around her? If so, why was he acting shy around her? Come to think of it she thought her friend kind of looks cute when he's bashful.

"Oh." She feels her cheeks burn.

"Hey, what if we drop our things off than go and explore the hotel." Percy suggests.

She nods.

"Cool, I'll pick up at your room."

"409." She says as she calls for the elevator.

"Awesome." He smiles.

Reaching for her door knob she took a deep breath before opening the door, hoping that her roommate was someone she knew or at least someone she could get along with. Opening the door she her face was immediately hit with the sunlight coming from the balcony. She closed her eyes hoping to adjust to the bright light, when a blonde walked back into the room. Annabeth Chase lifted her an eyebrow lifted an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Rachel." She says.

"Annabeth."

By the time Percy had reached Rachel's door, he had already shed his uniform. Luckily, for him his roommate was Jason. So entering his own room shared with his best friend he quickly got rid of the very preppy uniform and into street clothes, which wasn't more than a blue baseball t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors and he was off.

It felt weird to knock on Rachel's door considering they always barged because they had a copy of each other's key. She would come into his room while he was sleeping, and he sometimes on accident he would walk into her room while she was changing. Fortunately or unfortunately as far as seeing Rachel, he had only seen her once in only her black bra and matching panties, which was much because it was equivalent to seeing her in a bikini. Nevertheless, like a typical girl she threw something at him as he closed the door. Come to think, her panties seemed a little smaller than her bikini bottom.

"Bikini bottom." He snorts to himself. Still, thinking about his best friend being half-naked wasn't a bad picture anyway.

He hears footsteps come closer to the door, opening the door, his eyes widened. She wore a black tank top with a band logo accentuating her breast, ripped jean short shorts giving a good view of her long legs, and a pair of white and red converse.

"Percy."

He quickly swallows the saliva he had accumulated from checking her out. "Annabeth." Trying not to look even more like an idiot, he tries to look casual by resting his arm on the doorframe. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiles.

"I see you're not in your uniform." He says stating the obvious, making him feel even more like an idiot and wanting to face palm himself.

"Yeah," She nods. "I tend to do that when I'm not at school."

"Yeah." He repeats. "Totally. You look good."

"Thanks."

"I mean you always look good." He adds, "But I mean I always thought you would dress preppy in and out of school—."

"As opposed to casual."

He nods.

"I like my skirts and dresses as much as I like my short shorts and band t-shirts."

"Cool." He says. "Me too. Well except the dresses and the shorts."

"You forgot the skirts."

"I don't know about that, you should see me in a kilt. People say my calves as very toned." He playfully extends his left leg."

She laughs. "So do you have an exercise regimen, to keep your calves oh so very toned?"

"Yup. I swim every day," He says with great pride. "Plus it's also part of my job. I'm a lifeguard and I teach kids to swim."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," He begins to flex. "I've even been asked to consult on the new Baywatch movie, because I'm that awesome."

She laughs, "Where do you come up with this?"

"No cable and watching reruns of old shows. You can't mess with the classics."

"True," She says. "So how was the movie?"

"Good as always but it would've been better if you would've been there," He raises an eyebrow. "But didn't you say—."

"Percy." Rachel appears behind Annabeth.

Crap. He had forgotten about his friend. Had she not shown up, he would've continued talking to Annabeth. "Hey Rach ready to go." He tries to make his tone casual.

"Yeah." She scoots pass Annabeth.

He looks away from both of the girls noticing and feeling the awkward tension between the three. He turns to Annabeth, who is looking at both Rachel and him.

"Percy." Rachel breaks the silence. "Are we going?"

He waves to Annabeth then goes running to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel tossed and turned. She opened her eyes then she closed them. She couldn't sleep. She felt like a complete idiot, why couldn't she tell her best friend that she was into him. As simple as it sounds, actions were harder to come about then words. That night that she had spent with him at the arcade room was the perfect moment to get closer to him. They were taking pictures in the photo booth when Percy put his arms around her waist, that had to mean something right? Was she reading into this too much? It had happened before, but only when they were dancing, nothing like this. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey look," He points to the screen. "We look like a couple.

Rachel cheeks felt on fire.

"Awkward couple photo." He makes a face and instantly her cheeks go back to normal.

She makes a face, hoping that the real one will drown under the fake one.

Percy lets go of her. "We should send the awkward couple picture to Silena; she's going to fall off her chair when she sees this.

"Yeah." Rachel says halfheartedly.

The rest of the night was uneventful they played games, ate pizza at the hotels dining hall, and ended the night by playing Apples to Apples in Reyna's room. It didn't help, when Reyna and Percy were talking the entire night. And to add salt to wounds, have Percy try his corny pickup lines on her. Although playing, she could tell that Reyna was blushing and enjoying the attention Percy was giving her, as she would playfully shove him away from her when he got close.

Rachel turned to her side. _That's odd_ , she says to herself _where did Annabeth go?_ Noticing the empty bed where her roommate was to be in. She turns on her cell phone, 1:00 am. That's odd where could she be? In the itinerary it said to be in bed by eleven the latest and anyone found outside their rooms would be suspended. In this case, it would probably cost Annabeth Chase the running for president. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing for Rachel and her club. But even Rachel knew that _the_ great Annabeth Chase would not go down that easily.

* * *

 **Student Body President's Office**

Luke sat in front of his desk, playing a game of chess against himself. The pawn piece held between his thumb and index finger. "The king may be the ruler of the game but even a petty pawn piece may take it down," he chuckles. "it depends how you play your pieces."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." He shouts.

Seeing her walk in a smirk forms on his face. Speak of the devil, another chess piece is about to make it's moves.

"I got you the results." Kelli hands him an accordion folder.

"Thank you." he motions for her to take a seat. Opening the folder, he takes out a three-page results sheet. His smirk morphs into a smile.

"You were right." Kelli leans back into the chair and crosses her leg.

"And you doubted me," He relaxes back into his chair. "Remember this, rich or poor people can easily bought, whether by actions or money."

She raises an eyebrow, "True, but even you didn't foresee four candidates for the elections."

"Unfortunately I haven't gotten my hands on a fortune telling ball, but Kelli," He smiles. "Even I am cautious. So I have to make an extra move before reaching checkmate, my outcome follow through."

"And what is this move exactly?" She asks.

"There's a saying amongst the chess community, "Chess is not about how many pieces you have, it's about how many active pieces you have." He places the pawn down and switches the rook and the king, castling. "By doing this is safer, now it doesn't mean that king can't be taken down. It's like giving your opponent a false sense of hope in a way. But then you attack head on sacrificing even a rook for a pure pawn checkmate."

"And how do we get rid of this "rook"?"

"By clearing the way for the pawn of course," Flicking the rook piece off the board. "But before that let's call in our pure pawn."

"Shall I call the Crescent View Hotel?"

He nods, "Hand me the phone afterwards, I need to have a word with Percy Jackson."

 **Leave reviews, comments, questions, follows, favorites, because it provides** **sustenance to the writer**


	9. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Just Want to post an authors note. I never do this, but I want to ask everyone a question: who are you rooting for to become president? Just like in the elections, you will decide. Whoever gets the most votes win. So please participate. Leave your vote in reviews or PM and I'll count them. Beginning soon I'll post how the results are going?**

 **Thanks, TheDragonNamedAce3**

 **Octavian**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Percy Jackson**


	10. To Kill two Birds with one Stone

**To those who are participating in the election, thank you.**

 **So far its:**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Percy: 2**

 **Octavian: 0**

* * *

 ****A/N**

 **Voting will end on the penultimate chapter, and on the last chapter the winner will be announced. So keep voting. Thank You!**

* * *

 **The Hotel's Auditorium: Writing Workshop, Morning Session, Day 1**

Waking up at nine was nice, until Percy found out that one of his first workshops was writing. For starters he was dyslexic so words and numbers got jumbled up, then there was his ADHD which he couldn't stop his toe from tapping on the floor and knuckle rolling a coin—trying to knuckle roll a coin, and lastly was the fact that it was a writing seminar, he couldn't wait to get the hell out.

Clarisse hits with a pencil, "Stop," she clenches her jaw as she whisper. "It's distracting."

"This is boring," he says. "Watching boiling water is more entertaining."

"The workshop barely started stupid. Now shut up the guy is speaking."

The man leading the workshops was some old balding guy in his late fifties, with more hair in his mustache than on his head, dressed in a suit and tie, the guy had a pointer that went along with his monotone voice and boring PowerPoint presentation. Frankly, just looking at the guy made Percy bored.

"When will this be over?" He asks Clarisse, who in response clicks her tongue. He pokes Clarisse with his elbow, seeing as she's more entertaining than the guy on the stage.

She yanks him downward by his tie, causing him to his chin on the table, "Listen Prissy, I wanna hear this guy. Why, because baldy up there is from Princeton and I want to hear what he has to say about my future school, alright? So shut it or I'll hit you where it hurts, got it?"

Someone shushes them.

Clarisse sends daggers to the next table over.

"Now this is entertainment." He laughs to himself.

Clarisse kicks him in the shin.

* * *

The Next Day

He looked down at his watch, any second now Nico Di Angelo would be walking down the hall. He grinned sadistically when he saw the doorknob turn from where here was standing.

Page 74. He had finally made it to his favorite part in the book he was reading. Usually Nico waited to be taken on the journey of the book, reading page by page. However, the suspense was killing him, he skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. His heart raced as he read the words off the thin pages. Now content he went back and continued on the current page he was on, wondering how the story suddenly went from point A to point X.

"It's death boy." He heard someone whisper.

"Death boy. A guy laughs.

"He's walking this way." A girl scoffs.

"Don't get to close you'll catch the "creeper bug."Another girl says.

Like a leper he was shunned, people make a path for him as he makes his way to the front lobby. He was a social pariah. Somehow, there was a rumor that he was a necrophiliac specifically to the male variety. He knew within himself that he is attracted to men, that was a given, even though he hasn't come out to his father. So what, that's another problem to deal with later, but to accuse him of having those kinds of tendencies—to be attracted or a desire to have coitus with a corpse, that rubbed him the long way. Nico wished to meet the person who started the rumor and bash their face in, and tell them of about the things he has had to deal with. From being a social pariah, to being bullied, to depression and having to see a therapist on a weekly basis, and finally the times he had thought of suicide to end it all. There was always the option of transferring to another school, but even he knew that he would not fit in anywhere.

Someone took the book away from his hands. Nico didn't have to look up to know who it was, Bryce Lawrence.

"What book are you reading today?" Bryce looks at the title and stifles a laugh. "Holy Crap could you get any creepier, "The Zombie without a heart." Man you're just asking to be called a necrophiliac aren't you?"

"Give me the book back." Nico says in a low voice.

"Oh, looks like someone grew a pair this morning," Bryce taunts and then grabs him by his tie, bringing them inches away from each other. "Show me what you're made of death breath." Bryce then pushes him to the ground.

A circle of onlookers starts gathering. Some guys begin to laugh while some girls take out their phones.

Nico gets up running towards Bryce, throwing a punch. Bryce grabs his fist and with his free hand socks him in the face. Nico stumbles, but quickly recovers his footing.

"You got some spunk in you today," He grins. "Usually by this you cower into fear."

Nico balls his fists going into a fighting stance his father had taught him recently.

 _"C'mon kid," His dad motions him. "You want to get the snot beaten out of you."_

 _It was after Nico was sent home with many bruises and was called out of work early that Hades found out his son was being bullied. After many hours of yelling to each other, he came up with a conclusion, he was going to teach his boy how to fight. Usually parents opted for their child to tell an adult, but Hades Di Angelo saw this as an opportunity to get his meek son to act like a man and defend himself. It was around 10 at night inside of their garage, when Hades decided to teach his son how to fight._

 _Nico shakes his head and balls his fist._

 _"That's the spirit," His dad smiles. "Now make a face like you mean it. Believe it, sell it, become it. Fake it till you make it kid."_

 _He nods._

 _"Bend your legs a little Nico," Hades shouts. "Look at your opponents in the eye. That's it."_

 _"Dad." Bianca walks in. "This isn't a good way to solve a temporarily problem."_

 _"Bianca," Hades turns to his daughter. "This is good for the boy. What will happen when another ass wipe comes into the picture what then? No. Nico needs to fight. Knock some sense into that son of a bitch. Back straight, you look like a monkey."_

 _Bianca rolls her eyes._

 _"Bianca if you're going to be here, go and get some ice."_

 _"Ice?" Nico's voice cracks._

 _"Don't worry kid I won't ruff you up to bad," Hades gets a determined look on his face. "Besides you'll be able to throw some punches at your old man."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _"Come at me kid." Hades motions him._

 _Bianca pinches the bridge of her nose as she goes back inside to go and get the ice._

They start moving within the circle, watching each other stances, in their make shift arena.

Bryce strikes first, throwing a punch. Nico barely dodges it. Running towards him, Nico grabs Bryce's leg, trying to get him off balance, leaving him jumping on one leg. Seeing this as an opening, Bryce punches Nico in the stomach. One hit, two. Nico stumbles back, sending both of them to the ground. On the floor, Bryce puts Nico in a headlock.

"Stop it." A familiar voice yells.

Nico barely locks up to see Will Solace yelling from the crowd. Trying to pry Bryce's arm off his neck, Nico starts to cough. He could see black circles starting to dance in his eyes. Will runs into the circle head first and tackles Bryce to the floor. The three of them fall, with Bryce losing his grip on Nico's neck. Will crawls over to where Nico is.

"Are you alright?"

Nico coughs. "Yeah."

Bryce grabs Will from behind his waist and lifts him up. With Will's feet back on the ground, Bryce puts a leg behind Will's and sends him falling to the ground. With Will on the ground. Bryce begins to kick him mercilessly. Will goes into a fetal position protecting himself from the hits.

"Good job," Bryce grins between each kick. "Hero."

Nico lies on the ground coughing, trying to regulate his breathing, as he watches Will get beaten."

Percy and Jason arrive at the scene, with Clarisse in tow.

Percy runs in, when he feels someone grabbing him by the back of the collar, it's Jason.

"What the hell?" Percy shoves Jason.

"You go in there," He points to the fight. "And you lose us the election."

"Those are our friends on the ground." Percy attempts to run, when Clarisse socks him in the stomach.

Percy groans.

Clarisse and Jason exchange nods, as he walks into the makeshift ring. Jason tackles Bryce to the floor, pinning him. Jason throws punches.

"Don't mess." Jason yells between each punch. With my friends."

Bryce cowers underneath him.

Two arms wrap his arm around him, he turns around ready to punch when he notices it's hotel security. With his knuckles now bruised and with small drops of blood, Jason steps away.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Room**

After the fight had ended, seeing that the hostel's first aid kit wouldn't suffice. The four boys were sent to the hospital for their injuries. Once treated the four boys were asked to pack their things and leave the hotel's premise, and were escorted back to school to see the headmaster.

Bryce Lawrence suspended for two weeks.

Nico Di Angelo suspended for one week.

Will Solace suspended for two days, serving detention for an entire week.

Jason Grace suspended for one week, and grounded by his father, the headmaster, a month.

"….you're supposed to be a model student," Zeus paces in his office. "Not a delinquent."

"I'm not a delinquent." Jason retorts.

"You were in a fight."

"My friends were in trouble and—."

Zeus cuts him off, "It doesn't matter," He sighs. "Point is you were in a fight. Do you know how that makes the school look—me look."

Jason rolls his eyes.

Like always the school's reputation and his father's image were important. All Jason's actions, clothing, haircut, behavior, all were just ploys to make the school and his father, the great and mighty Zeus look good. Jason wishes he had his sister's courage to leave and never look back. Rather than being under her father's oppressive thumb for another second, Thalia Grace dyed her blonde locks black, cut her hair short and styled it with spikes. Threw away all her "preppy" looking clothing, and bought all black clothing, adopting a punk look. After giving her father the middle finger, she smirked, and went off to join the Peace Corps. As of now, she was currently in Guatemala building houses, which according to her emails to Jason, "better life than living with that asshole." The rest of the email consisted of rants of how much she hated their father and how he was the human incarnation of the devil. Just thinking about it made Jason smile.

"Serve your suspension and I'll make sure it doesn't go on your records," Zeus takes his seat. "Your sister is already the black sheep of the family; I can't have the school's reputation tarnished again."

Even Jason's mother passing was rewritten. As the matriarch of a sophisticated family, no one knew except for the immediate family that the late Mrs. Grace died of an overdose of painkillers. As far as everyone was concerned, she had stroke, and passed away suddenly.

"That also includes not going to your club," He raises his voice. "I don't want to see you on campus or out of the house. Understood."

"Yes sir." He nods.

"You may leave."

* * *

 **Lounge Area in the Crescent View Hotel**

Those who remained after the suspension sat around the lounge area. After being informed of the events that had recently taken place, she had called an emergency meeting.

"…I can't believe this." She stands up, her arms crossed as she looks at the remaining members of the Freedom Club."Nico, Jason, and Will shouldn't have gotten suspended."

Rachel nods, "We should go and visit them after the seminar is over."

"Yeah," Clarisse adds. "We should probably also say thanks to that Will guy for sticking up for Nico."

"Make sure to add a thank you card or basket," She looks at Percy. "You."

"What?" Percy asks.

"You almost threw away our hard work for the elections over a fight," She puts her hands on her hips. "Let me remind you again, because you have obviously forgotten. You. Are. Not. Allowed. To Fight. Remember them. If you're going to be reckless and impulsive, tell me so we don't all waste our time."

"But I didn't even get to throw a punch or—."

Clarisse interrupts him, "Yeah had I not stopped you, you would've gotten into the fight."

"Look Percy," Rachel says in a serious voice. "You—we can't afford for you to make a mistake like this, you need to think before you act."

"I wish I could've been there," Connor yawns. "Would like to throw a punch or two."

"Regardless," Reyna looks at Connor. " We can't afford to lose another member to suspension, because if we do, we're just giving Annabeth Chase another reason to abolish this club, is that what you want?"

"No." They all say in unison.

"Good." Reyna says.

* * *

 **Octavian's Hotel Room**

"…I heard." Octavian says on the phone.

" Yeah," Bryce sighs on the other line. "As much as I enjoy pounding on the freak I would've liked it better if Percy Jackson got in instead of Golden Boy Grace."

"It would be very fortunate if that happened." Octavian paces around his room. "But to kill two birds with one stone from that stupid club is still impressive. Besides, look at it this way, it won't be as fun if don't take the idiot and the blonde bitch down at the same time."

"Aren't you forgetting the other candidate?"

"Mary Sue?" Octavia snorts. "She'll be out before we know it. The top dogs in this race is the blonde, the idiot, and myself, not much competition though."

"So what's the next move?"

"I'll use a recent technique that I learned." For once he was actually emulating his brother's actions. He knew Luke enjoyed playing with people and it looked fun, so who is he to not seek from other's expenses? The fight, he thinks to himself. Annabeth "The Bitch" Chase hate bad conduct. Yup, I'll get Annabeth to get rid of Percy Jackson, while I get rid of her. Yeah, this is going to work.

"And how will you go about that?"

Octavian smirks, "You still have the number of that Neanderthal, you know the one that that they call Polyphemus?"

"Don't this so, but I could get it. Why what's up?"

"He owes me a favor."

"You want me to smash his face in or something?" Bryce sounds excited.

"Not exactly." Octavian grins.


	11. The Next Move

**The Votes So Far**

 **Annabeth: 4**

 **Percy: 4**

 **A/N: Once again for those who are interested in voting just leave the name of the candidate in the review. Another thing, is thank you for your participation, all of you are awesome.**

* * *

 **The Hotel's Auditorium: Leadership Workshop, Afternoon Session, Day 1**

Annabeth arrived five minutes before the seminar unlike the rest of the junior class; she opted for punctuality and good seating. Having already taken out her supplies, she checked her texts. Her mother had texted her and by the looks of it was another long one. Athena Chase grasps the concept of texting, yet being the very informative women she is she opts to send one long text a day as opposed to several small ones, which she herself has stated a wasted of "productivity."

The texts read:

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _I'm hoping you are faring well at the seminar. Although not required, please take notes, knowledge is power after all. Please take your daily vitamins as well as the immune system supplements tablets, I gave you the other day. Another thing is I packed your Wall Street Journal Newspaper, as I know you enjoy being current in all things politics and the stock market. Lastly, please be mindful of others, it seems children of your age see this as opportunity to act like complete barbarians, having coitus here and there. If any muscle they need to be using it's their brain. Please refrain from associating yourself from those hormone crazed adolescents. Have a nice time._

 _-Athena Chase_

"Is this seat taken?" She hears a familiar voice, it's Percy Jackson.

She shakes her head.

"What's up?" He smiles.

"Nothing at the moment." She says. "What about you?"

"Just got yelled at by my campaign manager—I guess I shouldn't be saying that to my opponent."

"Your right," she nods. "But for right now, I'll solely be your friend."

"Okay." He scratches the back of his head nervously.

She couldn't help but smile, seeing as he looks cute when he's shy. After hearing everything, Annabeth couldn't help herself from thinking that she could use Percy's story to back up her point on school policies. However, playing the friend instead of the opponent, she had to be supportive.

"….I guess I shouldn't have added the part where I almost got into the fight, and almost threw away the election."

"As your friend I'm glad you didn't go in there," She tucks some hair behind her ears. "Because throwing it all away for a fight and being disqualified from the election, wouldn't be fair for the others. I know your passionate about your club, and that is great, but you have to think about how your decisions will affect everyone else, especially when you're the face of the Freedom Club."

"And as my opponent?" He asks.

Just the thought of using Percy's loyalty to friends as advantage for her own good, "I think it's better if you don't know."

"That bad huh."

"As people and individual we always think about ourselves and how we benefit from things around us."

"I don't think that way…at least I'm hoping I don't."

"Like animals, we are selfish. People are placed into two categories, Charles Darwin said it the best, "There are predators and there are prey."

"Do you think like that?" Percy asks in a sincere voice.

She stays silent. Athena Chase being the smart woman she is, further expanded it by saying that although there is a difference between predator and prey, there is a similarity, they are all trying to survive, and if that means getting rid of each other, than they are succeeding.

"Is this seat taken?" She hears a familiar voice, Octavian.

"Not at all." She looks to her side right, noticing that Percy is scowling.

"I figured as candidates we should be sitting in the front row of this workshop," Octavian smirks. "After all only one of can be president of the school. May the best candidate win." Octavian extends his hand.

There was something off about him, she thinks to herself, he's willing to be open and approachable even though he hasn't. This must be a ploy.

"You too Percy." Octavian smiles.

Percy looks at the hand in front of him than back to its owner.

Sitting between both of them, she can sense Percy uncertainty.

"Put it there fellow candidate."

Percy shakes his reluctantly hand.

"I'm hoping that we put whatever affairs we've had in the past and start with a new clean slate," Octavian continues. "As fellow classmates there should be a comradely between of all of us. That's part of my manifesto."

"I know." Says Percy.

"Oh," He lifts an eyebrow. "And what did you think?"

Percy smirks, "I don't think it's good idea to talk about it right now, let's save it for the debate, you know, give them something to talk about."

Octavian forces a smile, "Knock em' dead, right?"

Percy nods.

Annabeth knew that Percy wasn't eloquent with words, but with his use of mundane words he still managed to get his point across. She was impressed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The workshops for the entire day had ended promptly at three in the afternoon and like a kid after a long day of school, he wanted to grab his boardshorts and cannonball into the swimming pool. Yet instead he was going to meet the school's current president, Luke Castellan on the golf field. When he had gotten out of the shower this morning he had found a note on his bed. Reading it he found out that the president wanted to meet with him today after the workshops, and to be dressed to play a game of golf. He couldn't help but wonder how the note ended up on his bed, did the president himself do it or did he send some lackey, point is it weirded him out. Not knowing exactly what to wear, or what qualified as golf attire, Percy put on a t-shirt and pair jeans and left.

Arriving at the lobby connected to the golf field, he noticed he was undressed. Not that he cared, but he could see geezers giving him weird looks and old broads pointing fingers at him as they talked amongst their groups.

"Are Percy Jackson by any chance?." The girl behind the desk asks.

"Yes."

"Mr. Castellan told me to give you these." She pulls out a brown package and pair of white golf shoes, and hands it to him.

"What's this for?" He asks.

She shrugs, "Mr. Castellan didn't specify, but he told me if I see a high student who looks-dare say _lost_ ," She gives him a look over as if she added substituted the word "lost" for another word.

"Thanks?" Not knowing how to respond.

She nods.

With curiosity, getting the better of him he ripped opened the package, and instantly plaid colored newspaper boy caps fell out, along with khaki colored pants, a sky blue polo and lastly a black white golf club. The clothing in front of him looked like something a Ken Barbie doll would wear. Just when he thought the current school president couldn't get weirder, he proved him wrong. Taking the clothes from the floor, he went to the bathroom and changed.

Coming out he was than escorted via golf cart to the president's destination. Just looking at the people on the field, reminded him that he was a Happy Gilmore in a sea of Shooter McGavins'.

"Percy." Luke Castellan waves.

"Hi." They shakes hands.

"Glad you could make it," he says. "I see the clothes Kelli picked out fit you well."

"Yeah, thanks." Still not knowing how to respond to such comments. Had anyone else heard Luke, people would think he was some kind of CEO for a business instead of a high school president.

"You're welcome," He smiles. "You see there is a certain unspoken dress attire that is permitted here, I took the liberty of getting you something, because although young in age—we're not naïve to how things run around here."

He nods. Percy wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he found Luke's words confusing. It's like they have a double meaning.

"Have you played golf before?"

"Does miniature golf count?"

Luke laughs, "Good one."

"Right." Percy scratches the back of neck.

"Well I like to play at least once week, I find it relaxing. While guys my age like playing video games and hanging out with their friends, I enjoy playing a good game of golf," He sighs. "Well enough small talk let's go to business," Luke places the ball on the tee. "Grab a club."

Percy grabs a random club from the bag and lines up next to Luke. Putting the ball on the tee, he hears Luke hits the ball.

Luke turns to him, "I hear the reason why you're running is to save your club from being disbanded, is that correct?"

He nods.

"Yet the only way to save your club is too become president," He says. "If that's the case why didn't you support a candidate who isn't opposing your club, like Octavian?"

"He's not the person that I would want as president of the school," Percy swings his club and hits the ball. "After all whoever becomes president runs the school."

"True," Luke nods. "Is it safe to assume that you also feel as if there's something off Octavian? I mean the way he expresses himself, doesn't seem genuine, like if there's something off about him.

"Yeah." Percy agrees.

"I understand," Luke continues. "You know if I were a betting man, I would say you're the best candidate. You don't belong to any party like the other, you're an independent candidate. Annabeth may be smart, but she doesn't give off a charismatic vibe, not to mention Octavian who's fake. But you," he points to Percy. "You give off this "I'm your friend" attitude to those around you Percy, you're charismatic, something the other two lack."

"Thanks."

"I mean you already have the personality for it, yet your missing a key component."

"And what's that?"

"The million dollar question of the day of course, what are you willing to do to win the elections?"

What is Luke trying to get at, he asks himself.

"Use your strengths to shed a light on your opponent's weaknesses," He leans against his golf club.

"And how would I do that?" Percy's curiosity now peaked.

"I can't help you directly, like tell you the poll numbers, but I can give you suggestions."

"Like?" He crosses his arms.

"What if I told you I have a way of making the competition easier for you?"

"Easy how?"

"First things first are you willing to take my suggestions without questioning my methods?"

Without questioning his methods, what is he planning? Why is Luke offering his services right now, better question is what's in it for the school's current president?

"I can guarantee you victory."

"Really, how?"

"Well," Luke smirks. "If you're willing to let me help you, you'll able to see my work at firsthand within next week."

"And what happens if you fail?"

"I don't fail, I succeed," He says in a serious tone. "But I'll let you doubt my abilities for, after all I do like being challenges, it makes the game more interesting."

"Game?"

"Just keep a look out for something to happen next week?"

* * *

 **Luke Castellan's Home, three days ago**

 _Luke was at home sitting on his sofa watching t.v with Kelli, who was resting her head on his chest, as he channel scanned hoping to find something to peak his interest._

 _"I'm bored." He turns off the t.v_

 _"Well we could go out?" She looks up to him._

 _He scoffs, "Isn't that what couples do when they're bored?"_

 _She rolls her eyes, "It's not only when they're Luke."_

 _"You said you wanted to spend time with me," He moves away from her. "Here you are what more do you want from me?"_

 _"Something else."_

 _"Like what a relationship," He rolls his eyes. "To busy and not interested in one."_

 _"Then what are we doing," She crosses her arms around her chest._

 _He knew he shouldn't poke the bear when it's mad, but this was starting to get interesting, "I told you Kelli I'm not looking for a relationship right now, to busy with school and preparing to go to college. Maybe down the line we can revisit this conversation."_

 _"You always do this to me," She clenches her jaw. "Just when I think there's something more, you run away."_

 _He grins, "If it's any consolation, we're in a relationship just not a typical kind."_

 _"A pseudo relationship."_

 _"And that's not enough for you," He leans back into his chair. "I kiss you, I tell you how hot you look, we have good conversations, I talk you listen, vice versa, we give and take and we have sex. If that's not a relationship I don't know what is."_

 _"You're right you don't know what a relationship," She raises her voice. "For a guy who's really smart, you're seriously stupid when it comes to relationships."_

 _"We're in one right now for Pete's Sakes," he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Would me taking you out to that restaurant that you like make you feel better?"_

 _"Luke!" She punches him in the arm._

 _"What the hell Kelli?" He rubs his arm. "You want me to call you my girlfriend is that it? Fine you can be my damn girlfriend if you want. I don't care anymore."_

 _"It's not a title," She says. "It's what it means. I like you Luke—hell I'm crazy because I'm a moron for loving you. But unfortunately you don't find me as alluring as that kid?"_

 _He stifles a laugh, "Percy Jackson is a pawn in the game of chest."_

 _"Then what am I to you, Luke, how do you see me?" She grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Am I just another chess piece in your little game?"_

 _Luke knew he should be angry at how physical she's getting, but the fact that her chest was rising up and down against his, add in the good view of cleavage because their proximity, and lastly she straddling him, he was definitely aroused. Maybe he subconsciously enjoyed getting her riled up, she looked hot, and the makeup sex was good._

 _"Look," He tucks loose stand of hair behind her ear. "If we try this boyfriend-girlfriend will you be patient with me?"_

 _She doesn't answer._

 _He wanted to pat himself on back at how convincing he sounds, but refrained from doing so because he needed to get over this mushy feely crap to get laid. "I'm not good at this as you pointed it out, so if you're willing to go through with this, then I'm willing to try."_

 _She looks away, "Will we go on actual dates?"_

 _"Yeah. Just don't expect too much on the first date, because it's the first time I'm doing this." Lies. Luke had gone on plenty of dates to know the ins and outs of a first date, but what Kelli doesn't know won't hurt her._

 _"We'll take it one step at a time." She presses her forehead against his._

 _"Just be patient, okay?"_

 _"Okay." She kisses him._

* * *

 **Octavian's Room**

Octavian was on his phone, when he received a text. It was from an unknown number.

It was a picture of Luke and his fellow candidate Percy Jackson playing golf together, with the "evening out the playing field."

And here he thought that Annabeth Chase would throw a wrench into his plans, yet seeing the picture in front of him, he had severely underestimated Percy Jackson. It seems that his brother has decided to take part in the elections, but it would be an understatement to say he didn't expect this, after all his brother would try to handpick the president of the school next year. How did he know? Because it happened every year, and this year it wouldn't be an exception. But why would his brother pick Percy Jackson? Either way, the competition just became interesting. Not only would he win the election, but also manage to crush Luke and his champion.

"The next move is yours, brother."


	12. A Foundation Made of Skeletons

**Usually I don't update on this day, but this chapter is one of my best and I feel the need to share. So here it is.**

 **Annabeth: 6**

 **Percy:4**

 **Octavian:0**

* * *

 **The Hotel's Auditorium: Finance Workshop, Morning Session, Day 3**

Octavian was ready to the leave the auditorium, when he heard voices coming from behind of the room. He turns around and finds his fellow candidates, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson talking with each other, obviously too enthrall in their conversation to notice that the seminar had already ended.

 _They seem close,_ he thinks to himself, _probably a little too close. Annabeth is laughing at something Percy is saying. This isn't good. If they're close they must be forming some kind of alliance against me._

Octavian straightens his tie, and walks towards them. He wants—needs to know the nature of their relationship.

"…and that's why I don't eat fish." Says Percy.

"Interesting." Annabeth stifles a laughs.

"Please laugh at my expense." He says sarcastically.

"Tuna." She says.

Percy holds stomach and his face turns a little pale, "I don't know where the physical symptoms begin and the where the trauma ends."

 _Percy Jackson can't tolerate, fish. Interesting,_ Octavian thinks to himself.

"I'm a fan of a spicy tuna roll myself," Octavian interjects. "However if we're going for exquisite fish I prefer Kani-Kamaboko roll, but only when I visit Japan. Nothing like the real thing, not like this Westernized version that _everyone_ is accustomed."

Percy holds his stomach and groans, "Yeah…sushi."

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

Percy nods, with beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Excuse me." He gets and heads for the door.

"Godspeed, man." Octavian awkwardly pats Percy on his back.

"Yeah."

A millisecond had passed since Percy had exited, when Annabeth begins packing.

"I should get going." She leaves.

"Goodbye." Octavian suppresses a smirk. This had worked better than he expected.

* * *

Nico was lying on his bed, nursing a bruised stomach, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He shouts.

"Bianca." She says.

"Come in."

Bianca poked her head in, "Hey there's someone in the living, says his name Will or Bill."

"Will?" Nico sits up

"Yeah, tall has blonde and blue eyes," Bianca smiles. "And is cute. He's outside waiting for you."

 _Why was Will here? How does he know where I live,_ Nico thinks to himself. He's spoken to Will only in school and it wasn't much. Sure, sometimes they would meet up at the library after school and work on homework together, but it didn't amount to much.

Nico quickly combs his hair with his fingers, and flies down the stairs to find Will looking at the family pictures splayed all over the walls.

Nico clears his throat, "Hey."

"Hi," He smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, nothing serious. What about you?"

"I'm good," He points to his eyes. "I got a shiner out of and a good story to tell."

Nico nods.

"Sorry for dropping by unexpected you must be wondering how I got here, Jason gave me your address."

"Oh." He says.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you're okay, you know because you had it worse than me and stuff."

"Thanks," Nico says. "And thanks for stepping in for me, you know when you did… and stuff."

Will shakes his head, "I didn't do much. I got hit. Some hero right?" He lets out a nervous laughter.

"Yeah but you stepped in, that's what matters."

He nods. "Jason's the hero, guy knows how to throw a mean punch."

"Yeah he does."

Will smiles nervously, "Yeah."

"Yeah." Nico repeats.

"I guess the least I can do is treat you to burger or something like that?" Will asks.

"I like burgers."

"Cool."

"You wanna go?" He says. "You know if you're not busy or anything or I don't know—?"

"Yeah," Nico interjects. "I mean if that's cool with you."

"It is."

"Cool." Nico runs up the stairs and notices Bianca sitting at the top of the stair listening in.

"Be nice to him." She teases.

His smile quickly disappears when he remembers any second his father would be coming home from work. As much as Nico had accepted his sexually and his attraction, his father was an obstacle he still didn't want to deal with. Some come out when they were exposed and others come out when they want to. He knew some day he would reveal this information to his father, but today was not the day.

"Don't worry," Bianca puts her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Go and have fun. That will be something to deal with some other time, okay?"

As long as his skeletons did not decided to come out of the closet, he was going to be fine. "Yeah." He responds.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Annabeth wasn't one to worry about her speeches, she exudes confidence and charisma. Yet as she looked at her laptop, she wonders, what was so different from now? She had some idea, but her pride was getting in her way. Something so simple, relatable, effortless seemed to resonate when Percy Jackson, albeit in a clumsy and painful manner gave his speech. She had never taken the laid back and hyper teenager to be a fan of the rap genre. She remembers seeing him struggle at the beginning, but then compared his words to a famous rap song. Percy Jackson had taken his blazer off, loosened up his tie, rolled up his sleeves and began rapping. It was great tactic, something; daresay worthy of her mother Athena. Not that Athena Chase would rap, but even her mother would be able to admire this. He wasn't the most eloquent speaker, but he managed to get the point across.

She spun around in her desk chair, she shouldn't be thinking about him. Not right _now_ , definitely not right now. She couldn't—wouldn't allow herself.

"I need to remember why I want to be president." She says to herself. Easy, to make sure everyone at the school is treated fairly whether it be financially, emotionally, and mentally. She wanted to end bullying at school. How many times had she witnessed someone being bullied, students looking amongst each other as predator and prey? Yet one of the big things was also making sure the school adopted a democratic stance as opposed to the _unsaid_ dictatorship. If it didn't work for countries in the old days, it's not going to work for a school.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." She says.

Her mother walks in, "Have you finished writing your speech?"

"Not yet." She answers.

"Annabeth what are you wearing?" Her mother asks suspiciously.

She looks at herself, nothing out of the norm for her. A band t-shirt and pair of sweats.

"How many times have I told you to refrain from wearing that t- _shirt_." She says in disgust.

She nods, "I'm sorry." She quickly takes it off and throws on a regular t-shirt.

"Better." Athena nods.

Her phone vibrates, it's a text from Percy.

Annabeth's cheeks turn red, yet realizing her mother is in her room puts her in a bad mood.

"Who texted you?"

"A friend from school."

"A boy?" She raises an eyebrow, with her arms beginning to cross above her chest. "Annabeth. Now is not the time to be thinking about boys. You have an election to win and colleges to apply to."

"I know."

"Yet the blush in your cheeks says otherwise," She says. "Boys are not a priority and will not be a priority or even a thought while you're in still in high school, do I make myself clear?"

She nods.

"Be done with your speech before dinnertime, I want to revise it thoroughly."

"Yes mother."

"And Annabeth," Athena before she leaves. "Sit up straight." She closes the door.

Boy are not a priority—can't think about them, about him. She likes talking to him, he always listened. They didn't speak much in school, but out of school they texted each other. It wasn't on day to day basis, yet he made an effort to shoot her text here and there. Whether it was a joke or some meme or something that happened that day, she enjoyed receiving his texts. No. She shouldn't be thinking about boys at this time, especially not this one. She could be friends with him, but couldn't get close to him being the competition. She liked talking to him, but didn't know whether it was simple infatuation or more. Annabeth felt her cheeks turn red when talked, whether in person or by text. She laughed with him and they shared their phobias or in his what made sick, and they flirted. Then there was the fact that she couldn't help but feel jealous, that one time when Percy came to pick up Rachel and left her standing in the door frame.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of her laptop interrupting her train thought, a video call from her older brother Malcolm.

Malcolm unshaven face appears on the screen, "Hey Annabeth."

"Hi Malcolm." She greets.

"How have you been since last time we spoke?"

"Considering it's was three days ago," She smiles. "I'm doing well. So, in what city are you in today?"

"We're on a way to some dessert in California to perform; we're the opening act for a music festival. Not Coachella big, but still pretty packed."

"That's great." She forces a smile. As a proud as she was for her brother, she wasn't in the right mindset especially when she had so many things on her plate as it is.

Malcolm gave her suspicious look, "Hey Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

She rolls her eyes at the nickname her brother had given her. Ever since they were kids, Malcolm always reminded that she was the smarter on out of the two of them or a mini Athena Chase with blonde hair. "Nothing, I'm fine," She lies. "I'm tired that is all."

"Annabeth," He raises an eyebrow. "Remember you can fool everyone, but not me."

She sighs, knowing that he was the only person, who she couldn't contradict. "It's the elections—."

"Is mom breathing down your neck again?"

She nods, it's not a lie, but necessarily the entire the truth either.

"Just drop out, if it's that horrible. She can't force you—."

"It's not that. I want to run, I want to president of the school," she says. "However, there is this other candidate, who is _daresay_ a strong opponent."

"So you're scared?"

"Of course not," She quickly denies. "Yet I can't help but to think that he is more relatable to the majority of the student population than me."

"How so?"

"For starters during his speech for the preliminaries he began rapping, and he had the crowd clapping and singing along like if it were a concert as opposed to a school setting. He's also very charismatic and open. While we may have different viewpoints, I can't help but to be impressed by his tactic."

"A strategy worthy of Athena." Malcolm sardonically responds. "So he has game, good for him. But you're Annabeth AKA Wise Girl. Just use your strengths, you're good with words. Use that to your advantage. Shine some light on your opponents weakness."

She nods, "Well it does seem like his sole purpose for becoming president is to only save his club."

"Peter, right."

"Percy." She corrects him.

"I knew he had a weird name," He chuckles. "Well you got this, so don't stress out."

There was another reason, but she didn't feel like revealing that bit of information to her brother for the sake her of her pride and love life or lack of it. Not the best time to think of Percy Jackson as anything else, yet the more time they spent together, she felt the attraction growing strong. No. She couldn't afford to think like that, not when the elections were on the line and her mother's constant presence on her back.

"Oh I need to show you something." Malcolm pulls rolls his shirtsleeve up revealing a flaming skull tattoo.

Her heart sank to her stomach. She was equally impressed that her brother would have the guts to have a needle do that to his skin, but also mortified to the reaction her mother would have to this. Knowing Athena Chase, she would massage her temples as she called her brother's behavior "uncouth" and then go on to lecture her and her and the twins, about how their brother is the poster child for rebellion. While her father would disagree by saying, "let the boy live his life the way he wants to."

"So what do you think?"

"Not exactly for me, but I like it." She says.

"Well the guys have been pushing me into getting one, and I told them that I would get until we got signed and we did."

Three days ago, he got signed and the entire Chase family cheered along with him, everyone except Athena, who instead of smiling, only nodded and then left the scene by going into her office.

Malcolm Chase was nine years old when he began playing guitar, classic guitar to be exact. By the age of twelve, he received his first electric guitar a Gibson Les Paul, it use to be their dad's , but then it was handed down to his first son. During his junior year at Goode, he formed an alternative rock band, Heads on Fire, with a group of his closest friends. Annabeth's fondest memories of her brother, was when she was in the eighth grade watching her brother and his band play in their garage. As the lead guitarist and the backup vocals, he would rock out to his guitar solo, going as far as to fall to his knees as he played. Aside from being a great guitar player, he was also a genius. Straight A's, honor classes, and was also taking college classes in high school. By the end of his second semester, he was done with his all classes and managed to finish school early, only to return three months later to walk during his graduation. After being accepted to all the prestigious schools in the country, he rejected them all of them and broke the news to his parents, that he wasn't going to college and instead focus on his music. The revelation nearly tore the family apart, prompting Malcolm to grab his guitar and run for the hills. Since then, Malcolm has been traveling in a van with his band and playing gigs.

"Well I know it's pretty late in New York, so I'll let you go, talk to you later." He smiles.

"Bye."

"Bye." The video call ends.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

It was passing period and all the students were racing from one side of the school to the other to get to their desired destination. Yet in the middle of the hustle and bustle stood, Drew, Goode Prep's reporter and the small camerawoman Lacy.

"…Alright let's shoot this thing." Drew smiles.

"5, 4, 3, 2, …" Lacy counts then points to Drew to begin.

"Hello I'm Drew, here with the latest scoop on all things elections," She begins to walk. "I am live in the center of the east hallway where candidate Mary Sue had just exited her, after a shocking revelation had been announced. Here to inform us a student who is an eye witness to this account, John Doe."

"John Do, spelled without the "e" because it's an Asian last name," John Does takes the mic from Drew's hand. "The Vietnamese Club is having a meet in greet in room 4F please come it will be a lot of fun, thanks."

Drew pries the mic from his hands, "Now John please tell us where you were when this news was made public."

John speaks into the mic, "I was sitting behind her in class like any other regular day when suddenly Mary Sue's cell phone went off. Naturally she looked at the text when the teacher wasn't looking. That's when she stood up from her seat and during the middle of the test announced that she wasn't going to run for candidacy."

"Interesting," She turns to the camera. "Now if you're all watching you must be wondering, what was in the text to make Mary Sue drop out? But don't fret as Goode's best reporter, we will find the answer." Drew continues walking. Making her way the through the crowd towards Mary Sue's campaign.

The camera zooms in the on the door, where a banner read "Mary Sue's Campaign HQ. With the camera panning out, it focuses back on Drew as she opens the door to find all Mary Sue's team fighting with each other, and the ex-candidate nowhere to be found.

Along with Drew club members from the journalism swarm in with their cameras, surrounding Drew and Mary Sue's campaign manager. "Why is that Mary Sue dropped out of the elections?"

The campaign manager turns around and covers his face with his blazer, "No comment."

"What is going to happen to Mary Sue?" She asks.

"No comment." The manager repeats.

Drew faces the camera, "No comments are being made by the Mary Sue or her team, stay tune for more information to come, I am Drew, Goode's Best Reporter, signing off."

"And cut." Lacy yells.

Drew turns to her fellow journalism members, "As president of broadcasting and journalism. I want pictures splayed on the front page of the school's newspaper. I want to know the story, search every nook and cranny there is, because this will be Goode's best scoop yet."

The members nods.

* * *

Luke sat in his office, listening to the school news as he moves a chess piece. Percy sat in front of him, shock written all over his face as he watches the live coverage.

Luke smirks, "I told you not to doubt my abilities."

"What did you do?"

Luke looks up from his game and grins, "There is a reason why the dead are buried, so you don't have to see their skeletons. But as a partner, you're entitled to know," Luke takes something out of his desk, a faced down picture and slides it towards him. "Don't ask how I got this, but remember this, everyone has a price."

Percy turned the photo face up and instantly his eyes widen at the sight before him, it was a picture of the ex-candidate dressed in a bubblegum colored pink bra and school skirt, straddling a teacher's lap, a young male teacher at that. Said teacher had just been recently hired and had received an award last month, according to his stepfather. If this got out it, not only would the girl be expelled, but the new teacher would suffer as well.

"As the next president, you'll be constantly exposed to the ugly under belly of what is Goode Prep," Luke relaxes into his chair. "But I think you'll fare well."

Percy didn't know how to respond.

"Don't let this sink in too much; if you must take a day to get it out of your system, just be ready for tomorrow, you have a speech to give soon."

Still not knowing what to say, he left the president's office with visible shock written on his face and zombie like movements.


	13. Blackmail

**Annabeth: 6**

 **Percy: 10**

 **Octavian: 0**

* * *

Dressed in a red knee length dress, in front of her vanity mirror, sat Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It was Friday night and all of the girls wanted—coerced by Silena to have a night out in the town. Apparently, Silena had a friend who was throwing a party on some yacht for some reason, and that meant getting dressed to go and mingle. At first, Rachel was reluctant to go after finding out that her jet-black haired friend wasn't going to attend, but after much persistence by Silena and to her surprise Clarisse she accepted to go.

The moon glowed and shed a vibrant light on the yacht. The scene was like every stereotypical party that any person could think of, neon colored strobe lights, drinks of all kinds of flavors and colors, a somewhat famous DJ turning the tables, and a bunch of drunk teens.

Rachel wasn't much a party person much less a drinker, yet, in order for her to enjoy herself, she would break one of her own rules, and pour herself a drink. After dancing for a good hour with some guy that had one of those pretentious names like Atticus or Sebastian, she found the only seat available…next to a group of girls, one who at the moment was crying.

"…I just can't believe he would cheat me just because I'm not ready to have sex." The girl cries.

"He doesn't deserve you; you're too good for him." One girl puts a comforting hand on the crying girl.

"Guys will follow any girl who's willing to give it to them," Another girl adds. "And if a girl gives it to them, they are wrapped around her finger."

"Guys are idiots," The girl sobs. "I hate him."

Deciding that she didn't want to hear anymore, Rachel decided that she had better chances of dancing the night away with Atticus/Sebastian than making the girl shut up. If anything that really annoyed her was when a girl becomes a pathetic sobbing mess over some lame guy.

* * *

Percy felt suffocated by the information he had acquired, he didn't know what to make of it. Should he be shocked or should he see this as an opportunity to win the election. Either way it would involve a lot of thinking, and thinking was not his forte. Luckily, for him, he knew someone who always managed to make him make sense of the things around him that person was Artemis.

He sat there in his usual booth at their favorite restaurant as he caught her up to speed. For a minute, Artemis sat there quietly as if deep in thought, whatever her answer was Percy was all ears.

"Artemis." Percy waves his hand in front of her face.

"I'm thinking." She places her index finger and thumb under her chin as if she were scratching a beard.

"Combing your beard." Percy laughs.

She shushes him, "Don't trust this Luke guy."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Isn't it obvious," She smirks. "He's using you. Why does he want you to win? What will happen if you win?"

"I don't know." Percy scratches the back of his neck. The guy is weird, but it doesn't necessarily mean he's using him…right?"

"Consider this, this Annabeth girl is part of the student council, nevertheless, the president is backing you, doesn't it seem odd that he isn't backing one of his own?"

"Maybe he doesn't agree with her points or I don't know?"

"True," She says. "But why exactly is he targeting you, isn't there another candidate?"

He shrugs. "He told me he sees potential in me of some sort, you know, something he doesn't see in the other candidates."

"Percy, the fact that he's using blackmail and told you not to question his methods means he's a bad guy. It's like a cliché bad guy line," She continues. "The only thing missing from what you told me was him petting a white cat or putting his pinkie finger to his lips."

He chuckles at the thought, "So what do you suppose he wants with me?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, but as your friend I advise you to break all ties with him. You shouldn't affiliate yourself with anyone when in the game of politics, because one wrong move could easily break you."

"You make it sound like if it were more than school politics."

She smirks, "Maybe at other schools school politics are taken lightly, but at Goode Preparatory it defines who has power. Adults may be present; but it's the students who are running the show."

"Words of experience?"

She shakes her head, "Just a person who knows the rules of the games played in there."

"I'll talk to Luke tomorrow, until then let's eat."

"Good idea," She says. "In other Percy related news, I'm surprised Rachel hasn't called you."

Percy face palms, "She did but I told her I was off for the night."

"So you have to tell her?" Artemis teases.

"It's not like that," He waves his hands in front of him. "She asks where am I and I ask her where she, we're friends that's all."

"But what happens when you're in a relationship or vice versa?"

"We back off of each other…you know if Rachel ever decides to get a boyfriend."

Artemis flicks him on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"You're being a jerk?"

"What? No I wasn't?"

"You pretty much said that it's impossible for _your_ friend to get a boyfriend."

"No I didn't." He retorts.

"Well that's how it sounds like to me and every girl who could hear you."

Percy looks around and could already see some women gawking at him and scoffing. "Great." He puts his forehead on the table.

Artemis stifles a laugh, "And here I thought you were making progress."

"So did I."

"Have you ever thought that the reason why Rachel doesn't get in a relationship is because she's waiting for you?"

Percy lifts his head up, "To be honest I did think about, you know like once, but I don't know. I'm just confused," He bit down into his pizza. "Girls are confusing."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Artemis smiles.

"I wish you could all just say what's on your damn minds." He says with his mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," She chides. "Besides you wouldn't want to know what we're thinking of you."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes and no," She says. "It depends on the girl. Some are straightforward, others are shy, and then there are the clues less ones and lastly the insecure ones. Those are your four basic categories."

"And which one would Rachel fit into?"

"Guess?"

"Straightforward?"

Artemis laughs sarcastically, "If she were straightforward you wouldn't be in this mess. No. Your friend Percy Jackson fits into the insecure category. Why? She doesn't let you make a move, but she also doesn't make a move herself. For her it's easier to be friends and stay in this homeostasis pattern. However, when she sees you with another girl, for whatever reason it may be, she finds a way to meddle, because she doesn't want to lose you."

"Then what is a straightforward girl?"

She reaches over the table to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That my friend is something you'll have to experience on your own, but I will tell you this. When you see her, you won't be able to miss her. Now this is not to be confused with a girl who asks you out. Mind you if a girl asks you she can still be insecure."

"Why do I have a feeling that I should be writing this down?"

"Because, Percy," She smirks. "Everything I say is important."

"Eat your pizza."

"Don't need to ask me twice."

* * *

 **Student Body President Office**

"Come in." Luke calls from the other side of the door.

Percy took a deep breath he went in. As usual, the president was behind his desk and with a chessboard in front of him, making Percy wonder if the guy ever did any work.

"Please take a seat," Luke looks up from his board. "So what is so urgent that you wanted to discuss early in the morning?"

Percy swallows hard, "It's about this alliance. Thanks for offering your services, but I want try to do this election thing on my own."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "Because once this partnership is abolished there is no _do over_."

"Yeah."

"I see. Very well, however I can't say I didn't see this coming," He pulls something from his desk. "Which is why I have something that may be interest you. Call it a goodbye present." Luke slides a folder across the table to Percy.

Percy opens the folder in front of him; it was another picture, this time it was a Nico and Will Solace holding hands.

"There was rumor about that said your friend Nico plays for the other team, but with this picture, well, as the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words. Speaking of words it seems that if this was to fall into, say, Mr. Di Angelo's office it would be very problematic for your friend."

Mr. Di Angelo was a simple man with old fashion beliefs, beliefs that include not having a son be attracted to another man. Not knowing Mr. Di Angelo's reaction or worst what he would do to his, made the entire club unsure, and making them swear to keep this information to themselves.

Percy clenches his jaw, "What do you want?"

"Nothing in return," He says casually, "Not even an alliance. But, I do expect you to win."

"Why?"

"When in a game of cards, you are told never to reveal your cards, however, considering how boring this part of the game is getting. I will reveal my cards. Just. Like. That." Luke stands up. "You, Percy, have a loyalty—hero complex. You see someone in pain you help them. You see your club about to be disbanded, you run for president, albeit reluctantly, but you still stepped up to the plate. I mean out of all candidates, you're the most inept and inexperience. Too add to my point you barely made it through the preliminaries and that's just sheer luck. Think about in comparison to Annabeth and to Octavian you're the weakest," Luke begins to pace. "Annabeth has her pride, intelligence and a leader. Octavian is manipulative, ruthless, and intelligent. You, Percy, you barely managed to get accepted to this academy. Had it not been for your stepfather you wouldn't be wearing the uniform that you're currently sporting right now. You are easily distracted and not focus. You're immature, you got kicked off the swim team for pulling a prank. And let's not forget, you are poor. You can't even pay someone to vote for you. "

Percy clenches his fist, trying to suppress his anger. "If I'm the worst then why do you want me to win?"

"Simple," Luke smirks. "You're easy to manipulate. You're moldeable, unlike the other two. Given the right pressure and correct form, you can easily become better them, a worthy president of Goode Preparatory. Which is why as the current president, it is my duty to ensure that whoever becomes new president will be able to follow my steps, as I have, and all the other presidents before me have. After all Percy, why try to fix something that isn't broken. Suppose Octavian or Annabeth were to win, they would change the way this school works."

"Couldn't you just gotten a random stranger to do it."

"I thought about it," He takes his seat. "But it would seem too suspicious if I were grooming a candidate from the beginning. Therefore, I use what I have at my disposal. Luckily, that person happened to be you."

A lump of clay that's what he amounted to in Luke's eye. If he continues to run all his hard work will amount to becoming Luke's play thing, "I quit."

Luke chuckles, "You are too easy to read Percy. But, no. You can't after all you know what's at stake."

Percy got up from his chair and punched Luke square in the jaw.

Luke begins to laugh, "This is too hilarious. You," Luke points to him. "You are too predictable. Something like this would set you off."

"Shut up." Percy grabs him by his tie.

"You think," Luke says in between laughs. "This will get you out of election? Boy, are you wrong. Your sole purpose right now is to win or else his father will pull your friend out of the closet by force. Do you want that?"

Percy let's go and shove Luke back into his seat.

"You try to sabotage yourself or purposely lose the election and I will make you Mr. Di Angelo gets this picture. Do you understand?"

Percy stays silent. Nico is the only one he needs to think about right now.

"Good," He says. "Now get out of my office." He returns to playing chess.

Percy kicks the chair out of his way and leaves the office. Once the door was shut, he noticed that he had bruised his knuckles on his right hand. He forms a fist and his knuckles begin to ache. He needed to get his knuckles wrapped. Not only was the president an asshole, but he also had a strong face, it was like he punched a damn wall.

"You okay?" He hears a familiar voice.

Of course, he would run into her at this hour.

"Yeah." He puts hides his arm behind his back.

"Did something happen to your arm?" Annabeth asks.

Was he being too obvious? Well, now there was no point in hiding it from her. He shows her his bruised knuckles.

She takes his hand and observes it, "How did this happen, does it hurt?"

"I punched a wall," He lies. "It hurts a little but I'm fine."

"You should get some ice on it before it gets worse." She takes him by the hand and leads him towards the nurse's office. Soft, cold hands. Had it been another time he would've been happy holding her hand, but unfortunately it was not one of those times, especially after what had happened with the president. Luke. He quickly let go of Annabeth's hand. He couldn't give Luke another reason to blackmail him.

"Sorry," he lies. "It was starting to hurt."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He notices a faint blush on her cheeks. Yup, he really wishes these were better times.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yes." She turns towards him.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **The Freedom Club Room**

Percy sat in front of Reyna as she went over the speech with him. Although, he saw her mouth move and he would nod, his mind was somewhere else. He didn't know whether to talk to Nico or keep it to himself?

"…Percy." Reyna flicks him on the forehead.

"Huh?" he says in a dumfounded tone.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" She says rhetorically. "Of course you weren't."

"Sorry." He fakes a yawn, at least if she thinks he's tired, she wouldn't question him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he lies. "Please continue."


	14. UPDATE 2

**Due to unseen circumstance regarding my health and availability I am leaving FF and handing my account over to a fellow writer of mine. They have agreed to continue writing the "Percy Jackson for President" story. It feels a little off please be patient with them b/c they're my trusted friend and someone who I consider to be a great writer. Please support them. Lastly, thank you for keeping up with the story. For now it will be on hiatus. Again thank you very much**

 **-The Ace of Clover AKA The DragonNamedAce3**


End file.
